Why I'm Like This: Burn's Story
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: Ever wondered what Nagumo Haruya, a.k.a Burn's life was before present day Sun Garden? Why Nagumo's attitude was a bit, say, "Jerkish"? Find out nao! ANNOUNCEMENT THINGY PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

CIAOSSU! YES, I HAD ANOTHER IDEA BASED ON A ROLEPLAY CHARACTER OC(Winter)AND HAD THIS IDEA POOPED OUT! Disclaimers!

Ke$ha:Heyy like, KV, like, Doesn't like, own Inazuma Eleven*drunk voice*

KV: Thanks...Ke$ha

Ke$ha: *passes out*

KV: HAJIME!

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

"Nagumo! Not again! Dammit! Why do you always cause trouble!" Hitomiko yelled as I,Nagumo Haruya, a.k.a. Burn, was ROFLing* on the ground while pointing to Hitomiko's pie-covered face.

"GOT YA!" I laughed.

"*sigh* aiyaiyai Nagumo! Could at **least** be **calm** and not cause trouble around here! Why do you even do these kind of things anyway?" complained Suzuno Fuusuke, a.k.a. Gazel.

Well, why do I do all these things? Why is my attitude all, well as people say(mostly Gazel) "A hot-headed retarded douchebag?" Hah! Those people have _no idea_ what they are talkin' about! Wait till they hear _my_ story! That's right! Before I came to my home now known as "Sun Garden", the place you go when you have no home, like me!

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

"Are you fucking kidding me? Nagumo Ikihatoke? My very own daughter? _Pregnant_? For Fuck's sake! Your only sixteen!"

That was grandpa, hateful hateful grandpa. The moment I was even _mentioned, _he already hated me. My father? Well...

"What! I'm sorry Hatoke-chan, but are you sure that is my son? I mean, he looks **nothing **like me! Even his eyes!"

Yay daddy...I only saw him once or twice anyway...he was a drug addict and alcoholic, too. But the one who I believed loved me the most, was my mother. And I vaguely remember her. I only have a picture of her to remember. And where is the picture? That picture sits by my bedside each and everyday.

What I have told you, is only a slice of the life of Nagumo Haruya, or Burn, before Sun Garden. Before I knew real **love**.

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Yay! First chappy done! It waz kinda prologue anyway. Soooooo do u want me to continue this story? yes, no, maybe?

NO FLAMES PLZ!

thank u 4 reading and Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2:Life Start! Nagumo's First 5!

Sappu mina! Imma Back because THIS IS SUMMER VACATION! FINALLY! :D

anyway, here we go disclaimers:

Len: KisaraV. doesn't own Inazuma Eleven...or my roadroller

KV: Yay! *hugz len* *raises fist* HAJIME!

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Chapter 1: Life Start! Nagumo Haruya's First Five Years!

Burn's p.o.v.

"Mami? Mami? MAMI! WHAAAAAA!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP! QUIT WHAILNG! I KNOW IT'S YOUR FIRST BIRTHDAY BUT STILL, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Me: *sniff* *sniff*

=!=!=!=!=!=!=! At the Birthday Party !=!=!=!=!=!=!

Burn's narration p.o.v.

So after that wonderful eventful morning, it was finally time to go to my first birthday party. I don't remember much(well no shit, I was only an infant). ANyway, so back to the birthday party(I hella get of track alotta times!) It was at this party place thingy, and I think I was the only baby there(I had no friends...fml), mainly because it was most of my family and my mom's friends(did I mention she was what... about seventeen at the time). I was just left alone most of the time because my mom was too busy visiting her friends and drinking. Now you might be wondering about my dad, no? Oh he didn't give two shits about my birthday party!

That is all I remember from my party, the loneliness, the drinking, and the abuse.

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Year 2

I don't remember anything from me being age two...sooooooo ya

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Year 3: Bye Bye Daddy, Gone for Good

Year three, oohhhh boy...Now _that's_ a year I **remember**. That's when my father left the house for good. I even remember the argument my parents had before he left. Here it is:

*dad enters door*

Mom: What the fuck.

Dad: What?

Mom: It's been a _month_ since _you_ were last here.

Dad: So?

Mom: Our son has missed you!(me: not really)

Dad:psh ya right! You guys don't need me around here anyway!

Mom: Yes we do! NOW GET YOUR FUCKIN ASSIN THE DOOR AND BE A MAN!

Dad:...*sigh* Bye Haruya...I can't handle this bitch anymore, or you

Me: …...

Mom: Haruya! You were here the whole time?

Dad: *leaves*

Yup! And that was it! At least what I can remember from it.

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Year 4: Sun Garden

It was when I was four years old that my mom gave up on me. She was simply tired of everything that involved me. So she decided to(finally) put me in an adoption home. At first I was bawling(what else what I think. 'A bunch of nice people to take care of you' to me was more like 'People who want to make your life miserable and say they are nice'). Then once I arrived there, my whole oppinion changed(not really)

=!=!=!=!

Four-years-old! Burn p.o.v.

"Mommy...do I have to go?" I said as I saw all the children in the yard playing.

"Yes...yes you do..."

We then walked up to the reception desk. There there was a kind-ish looking young lady with long black hair. My mom then spoke to her about calling earlier. My mom then motioned me toward the side of the desk to show me to the black haired lady. When she saw me, she said "hmph...Are you sure you want to give him up?" I guess I was unwanted here to. I then had a plan brewing in my head...a plan that would set me free from the world! Haha! Can't get me now!

"Ok...what your name now?" the black haired lady said

"Nagumo Haruya"

"Louder, I can't hear you."

"Look woman! I ain't gonna tell you my name if you don't tell me yours got it?" I shot back

"W-what did you...four year olds aren't supposed to...what is wrong with-"

"What's s wrong with me? Nothing, that's just the way I am!" I could tell that the words going through her mind were "How did he learn these words? He is sure gonna be trouble!"

"My name is Kira Hitmomiko, yours?" the black haired lady said.

"Nagumo Haruya!"

"Okay Haruya-kun, come with me to meet the other children, okay?"

"Fine"

So then this 'Hitomiko' person (tried) to lead me to a room where the other children are supposed to be. Did I go? Of course not! I ran as soon as she turned around!

"Hey! Haruya! Get back here! Haruya! Please get back here!" I surprised it didn't involve words like 'Fuck' or 'hell' in it. But anyway, I kept running. It was fun! I had at now at least three people following me down the halls of the place. I then saw an open door that lead to a yard. I ran out, looking for a place to hide. My eyes then spotted an open bin with a lid on it. I would soon learn that this bin would become my "other" home away from where I stayed at Sun Garden. That's right! The timeout bin!

"Hey look! That kid is _so_ stupid! He hid in the timeout bin! Haha!" a kid with odd-looking brown hair said.

"He can't even get out now!" said an orange haired girl.

I can't wait to get my revenge on there guys! Ho ho! It's gonna be fun!

"Found you, Nagumo Haruya" Oh shit! They found me!

"And you can stay there for the time being, since your in trouble anyway." Hitomiko said

"bleh...you guys can't tell me what to do!" I said as I attempted to run out. But nope! They just put the lid on, and there I was, trapped in the time out bin.

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Year 5: Runaway as Fast you can!

This was the year I put my plan into action. It was a warm summer night, just perfect for my plan of escape from this living hell called "Sun Garden". I quietly, with my little pack of goods on my back, went to the other room where some others were waiting for me, also embarking on this adventure. They were, Netsuha Natsuhiko(yup, that same brown haired kid became my slave!), and Hatsuike An(the orange haired bitch from last year, another slave of mine). I ordered then to go to the leader people's rooms and steal some money from them for our little "escape". I couldn't wait!

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

kk guys! I will describe the rest in the next chappie, which(hopefully) will come soon! I 2 go eat breakfast nao so...

ciao ciao!

KisaraV!

Btw, I have a deviantArt! It's: Zapstar17

I haven't added anything yet, but imma start!

kkbye!


	3. Chapter 3:Runaway Burn P1

Sappu! Ahh...so relaxing being a tuesday morning and not having school! :p btw, The zoo sceans and stuff were inspired by mah trip to the zoo today! Which was not in the morning! Anyway:

**Disclaimers!**

KV: I do not own inazuma eleven! I only own the plot line of this story! So please don't sue me! I get enough copyright complaints on Youtube!

=!=!=!=!=!=!

Chapter 3:Runaway Burn! Part 1

5YO!-Burn's p.o.v.

"Okay! Are we ready?" I whispered as the other two came back from money gathering. They nodded their heads in agreement. "Well then! Time to go! Let's get the hell out of here!"

We quickly tip-toed to the front door and attempted to open it. It was locked! We tried again, and the door still didn't budge. "What do we do?" Natsuhiko whispered anxiously.

"We pick the lock that's what! An! Go to the front desk and steal a few paper clips!" I said.

"Ok! Just don't kill me if I don't find any, ok?" she replied

"I'll think about it" I said back. I then saw her go behind the desk and look. "Make any loud noises and we're leaving you behind"

"Eep! Ok ok ok!*crash* Oops"

"Oh for the love of God, really!" Damn I was so pissed! We finally managed to get the paperclips without any loud noises(we're going to be busted because of the computer that fell down). I then took a paperclip and bent it a bit. I tired to put it in the lock, but it didn't work. I tried again and again, but it still didn't work. That's when I remembered something. The universal key! The key that could open up any lock! If I recall, it was on Hitomiko's desk in her room. I _had_ to get it!

"Ok guys! Listen up! I have an idea, but it's going to need you two to shut up ok?" I said.

"Fine by me-"

"Didn't I say shut up? Anyway, so Hitomiko has this key that works on _any_ lock. I believe it is in her room, and on her desk. So, I'm going to steal it! Why? We will need it on our adventure, ok?" That is when I crept slowly towards Hitomiko's room. I slowly opened the door, an went in. I saw the desk, and I saw the key on it. It was reflecting a little golden light. As I was about to get it, she got up and blocked the door. I freaked out sooooooooooooooo much! I grabbed the key and ran for it, but she didn't run after me. Then it hit me; she was sleepwalking. "Woah...that was a close one." I said as I leaned against the wall.

"Umm...Haruya? We still have to go" Natsuhiko mentioned. Oh duh! That's right! No time to waste!

"Ok, then let's go!" I got out the key, and opened the door to freedom. It was finally open! I let the other two get out first, then I left and closed the door. "Guys remember, follow my lead!"

We walked a bit until we got tired. That's when I realized that we had no home to sleep in. Not even a box. I then saw a sign that said "Zoo". Yes! That's where we can stay! The zoo! I told the others to follow me to the zoo. Nastuhiko thought that idea was stupid and wouldn't shut up, so I just told him I'd dump him on the streets if he didn't keep babbling. That shut him up.

Once we got to the Zoo's front gates...actually I had no idea what we were going to do. The gates were so massive! How in _hell_ were we going to open those!

"Pst, over here!" Huh? A voice. "Hey, tulip-head! Over here!"

"Ok for one, this is **not** a **tulip**! Second of all, where and who are you?"

"Look to the right hot head." I turned my head to the right, and there behind the zoo gates was a kid about my age with gray-ish hair.

"Name's Suzuno Fuusuke. Yours?"

"Why should I tell you?" I shot back.

"Oh...well I could possibly be the one who knows the easiest way into this place without setting of alarms.

"Netsuha Natsuhiko"

"Hatsuike An"

"Ugh fine...Nagumo Haruya, nice to meet you, Fuusuke."

=!=!=!=!=!

Fuusuke lead us quietly through the secret way he created, which was around the back of the zoo. Once we got in, he lead us to an abandoned animal enclosure entitled "Elephants". Fuusuke explained to us that there once use to be elephants in the enclosure, but now they're not there and apparently moved zoos, leaving the building abandoned and a perfect place to hide.

"Be careful with the entrance to the building. I worked two months on that secret passage to the Elephant House, ok? Now let's go" Fuusuke said. "Oh and by the way, I'm not the only one here, there are others." He then went through a bush and trees, and told us to follow. "Here we are, Heat, open the door."

"Who?"

"Suzuno Fuusuke; I have company, too"

"Kk, fine. Here ya go!"

The secret door opened up, and there stood a boy about our age with cream colored hair and blue-ish eyes. Behind him was another boy with black wavy/spiky hair and a mask. _He wasn't kidding when he said there were others with him._

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

"Ok! Since you're gonna live with us now, give us your names, and we'll give you ours. From brown head to tulip." The kid with silver longish hair said.

"Netsuha Natsuhiko"

"Hatsuike An"

"Nagumo Haruya"

"Kinda surprised it wasn't "Churippumaru" hehe" the silver-haired kid said. "Ok! Left to right! That's Suzuno Fuusuke, Droll(wavy/spiky black haired kid), Heat(cream haired), Nero(green haired midget), Ulvida(blued haired bitch), Barra(dark-blue haired bitch), Metron(purple haired dude), and me, Zel. Nice to meet ya!"

"Umm...not trying to be mean or anything but...why are you guys' names so...uh...**retarded**? I mean really? _Zel_? Pity to the kids who's parents named their kids that!" I said slyly.

"Oh that? Haha! No problem. It's just that...uh...um..." Metron commented

"We...kinda forgot our real names..." Heat muttered.

"All of us were dumped on the streets at a young age" Ulvida added.

"Oh...my bad"_that could've been me.._I thought to myself.

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

The next few days were just eat, sleep, hide, and run quickly to the bathrooms without being spotted. I never knew that life away from Sun Garden would be like this. According to the others, they have been here for about a year; I couldn't even stand a week being here. One time Natsuhiko almost got caught by a security guard person, but his clothes were still in good condition to pass as a "I lost my parents and I'm trying to find them" kid. To pass the time, we played soccer. The guys were actually pretty good at it. I got a bit better at it, too.

"Hey Haruya?" Heat asked

"yeah?" I replied.

"Why did you leave the daycare place you told me about?"

"Why? Because they weren't treating me fairly! I always got blamed for _everything_! It was _annoying_!"

"But, I mean, _why_? You had a shelter, clean clothes, a soft bed to sleep in, everything! I would _die_ to go to a place like that right now!"

"..."

It was then that Natsuhiko, or now so called, "Nepper", ran into the building screaming " THE SECURITY GUARDS! THEY'RE AFTER US! WE WERE FOUND! GUYS RUN! EVEN HITOMIKO FROM SUN GARDEN IS HERE! **RUN!**"

"Oh shit, ooooooohhh shit..." Zel muttered. "Guys...GET YOUR CRAP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! SORRY FOR LANGUAGE, BUT I'M FRIGGIN SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!"

We quickly grabbed a few things and bolted out of the elephant house. People were looking at us all weird, thinking "Why are a bunch of kids in rags running?". Then the people of the zoo announced, "Attention visitors. Sorry for the inconvenience, but right now, we need **all** visitors to exit immediately. I repeat.." Oh shit! Now the visitors know why!

"Look! There they are! GET THEM!" One of the guards said.

"SPLIT UP AND MEET AT OUR EXIT! NOW!" Zel yelled As he and Metron were captured.

"But guys..." Heat said

"JUST GO! WE'LL BE OKAY! JUST GO!"

Heat was behind the rest of us, due to hesitating. We just ran off without him, because right now, it was every kid for themselves.

"Guys, wait-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

HEHEHE! Cliffhanger! But I won't be updating for a bit, because imma be in VEGAS! YA! LAS VEGAS BABY! sorry, I had a high moment... anyway, what will happen to the rest of the "pack" of 11(hey look, a soccer team! That wasn't even intended!)? Find out in "Runaway Burn! Part 2!"

ciao ciao!


	4. Chapter 4:Runaway Burn P2Aliea

Whoo Hoo! Imma back! Anyway, now for the HIGHLY anticipated(I think) chappie of this series! Oh and btw, there will be an oc introduced, but he won't alter the plot line that much...ok maybe a lot-ish...but anyway,** Disclaimers**!

Rin: Mina-san! KV doesn't own inazuma eleven! nya!

KV: Thanks Rin! Btw, do u know how hot your brother iz?

Rin:...

KV: anyway...HAJIME!

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Chapter Four: Runaway Burn Part 2-Aliea!

5YO! Burn p.o.v.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! AHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! MY FACE!" Yelled Heat who seamed to be in a tremendous amount of pain.

"HEAT!" Zel yelled from behind as he saw his friend screaming. Well, this event happened to attract a lot of attention, being that everyone in the zoo was staring at Heat holding his head in his palms, tears falling and blood dripping. I looked back again to see that the others have stopped and turned around to watch too. Then, in the far distance, was a figure walking towards the commotion. It had long black hair and was at a medium height. Wait a sec...HITOMIKO IS HERE? WHAT THE FUCK?

"We...we need to help him!" Metron screamed. He was in tears because of all that occurred. "Guys...HURRY! Heat can die! C'MON!"

"Hey kid...lemme lend you a hand" a sea-green haired figure whispered.

"W-what" Metron replied.

"Who...who is that?"

That is when the sea-green dude jumped over me and kicked. Turns out there were two guards behind me about to capture me. Sea-green man saved me! But anyway, after that he ran at an insanely fast speed towards Heat and picked him up in one arm. With the other arm, he advanced towards the guards who held Zel, and knocked them both out. He then told everyone to "back the fuck away" and they did.

Sea-green man placed Heat and Zel on the ground, stood up and ran to the other guards. He didn't let the other remaining visitors escape, saying that there was an, "Important message" he needed to deliver to them. But first, of course, he easily took down the guards that held Ulvida, Droll, Nero and Barra. He then walked over to Heat, who passed out due to the loss of blood. Sea-green man crouched over Heat, analyzing the damage.

"It appears you got cut on your right cheek, huh? Pretty bad cut you have there, deep too. Be glad I saved you, kid" He whispered to the passed out and bloody Heat. Sea-green man then stood up and announced to the crowd, "Hello Earthlings, I'm Kiyama Kakushi, or Aliea, pleased to meet you. Just to let you know, this marks the start of something new, something that will change your very lives. Ciao" Aliea then kicked a black-and-sea-green soccer ball in the air. It emitted a sea-green light and soon, swooped all 11 of my friends, Hitomiko-san, and Aliea.

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

I woke up in a room in Sun Garden, _my_ room to be exact. I noticed something different, though. There was an overwhelming ,powerful feeling in my body. I got up and looked in the mirror. There were long lines down my face, and my eyes seemed to glow a bit more. That is when I noticed a brown string around me neck, and a purple crystal attached to it. I took it off, I lost the lines and the powerful feeling. I put it back on, the lines return, and so does the powerful feeling. I liked it! I ran outside and jumped. I jumped higher. I ran. I ran faster. I kicked a soccer ball. It went _flying_.

"You seem to enjoy your new power Haruya, no?" It was Oto-san!

"Hell ya! I feel way more awesome now!" I replied with fists in the air.

"Hey Haruya! I got one too!" It was Fuusuke! Wait but...since when was he at Sun Garden. And since when was _I_ at Sun Garden?

"Hey you two, follow me to the field. All the others are waiting for you guys." Oto-san said.

"Ok" Fuusuke replied.

"Wait, hooooold on a sec! Since when was I back at Sun Garden, and since when was Fuusuke here?" I questioned.

"Both of you will find out soon enough. Now come on..."

=!=!=!=!=!=!

"Ok mina! All of you are here! Quiet down now so Oto-san can talk!" Hitomiko announced as Fuusuke and I arrived. I looked around, and some of the others looked quite...different. They all seemed to have the same purple crystal around their necks.

"Good morning everyone!" Oto-san said.

"Good morning/sup/hello Oto-san!" the Sun Garden people said back.

"So you must be wondering about the purple crystals around your necks, no? Well, I'm here to tell you about them! They are my latest gift to you! Let me introduce you to Kiyama Kakushi, or Aliea. Some you might have seen him before, some of not. Anyway, Aliea is _very_ special. You see, he is the first one to successfully use the Aliea meteorite, which is the purple crystal around your neck. He has been using it since he was your age. He is ten now. Aliea, show them your power."

Aliea then jumped up in the air, did a backflip, and shot my soccer ball(how the hell did he get it?). It then crashed into the time-out box and completely turned into dust. All of our mouths were hanging open. What power!

Oto-san then started talking again, " You se this power. If you use this power well enough, you can be like him, even better if you try hard enough. This is called the Aliea project. It is to create warrior human soldiers to take over the world and rule it. But here is the catch. You have to use unusual names, such as Aliea. Why? Well, say we are going to be _Aliens. _Ok? Training starts in a month. There will be six teams, Aliea's team, Elite, being the top, or Genesis. All of you guys will be tested, and then put into five teams, with five captains leading, ok? Good, I'm now done here."

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Three years later, 8YO! Burn's p.o.v.

The last three years were pretty much training, then testing, then training again. I got way stronger and better at soccer, the method we were using to train. All eleven of us who were the zoo were now at Sun Garden, or should I say Genesis_ Academy_. From what I saw, it was likely that Hiroto, or now known as Gran, was going to lead the second first rank team, the team second to Aliea's team. Fuusuke, a.k.a. Gazel, was also likely to be a team captain. Nepper and Hatsuike An, or know Rean, still stuck close to me, too. Heat was still suffering from the knife cut to his face from a few years ago; the cut just kept re-opening! But he was getting better, a side affect being a soft-hearted, scared nature. Then there was Midorikawa Ryuuji, or Reize. He just kept joking around and was too soft hearted. He mostly spent time in the "Develop your Alien character" area. He had some potenial for being leader, but if so, he wouldn't be a high ranked one. Maybe in one of the Second-rank teams. At the rate the training was going, the tests would come up soon. Oh and by the way, no more Nagumo Haruya, oh no! Now I am known as Burn, the fearsome flame striker of Genesis Academy!

"Burn! Get a grip! Quit daydreaming and get back to training!" Gazel hollered. "At this rate, you will never be a captain! Now c'mon! Hurry up!"

"Ya ya...I bet I'll be at a higher rank than you, Gazel! I would say cool your tits, but you're already cold enough! XD" I shot back and laughed. Gazel and I were like total opposites. He used ice, I used fire. His hair was silver, mine was red. His personality was boring as horse, and mine was the bomb! "Ok ok! I'm coming! Sheesh gimme a break will ya?"

That is when the loud speaker came on and announced, "Attention Genesis Academy! The moment you have been waiting for has arrived! I will now announce the candidates for team captains:

Gran

Desarm

Reize

Droll

Nepper

Ulvida

Zel

Maquia

Heat

Rionne

Gazel

Burn

Nero

Diam, That's it. Those are the fourteen eligible for captain. Tests will be in one week, good luck" I couldn't believe it! Me? Have a chance at revenge? Hell yes! Just what I have been waiting for!

"So Burn, seems we both have a shot at captain, no? Good luck!" Gazel said as he left.

"Hmm...Good luck to you to, Gazel"

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

Yay! End of chappie! Not as epic as I thought it would be, but oh well! Ciao Ciao!

Next Chapter: Chapter Five: The End of Genesis, The beginning of Rule


	5. Chapter 5: Friends and Trials

Imma Back! Don't worry! Hehehe...I changed the title...the events I had planed were moved to next chappie. Oh yeah and about "To Change The Future" don't worry, I'll get that fic back on track soon after I finish this one and the long-ish ZelxHeat One-shot imma workin on done(oh ya...I have mah amv too...fml)Also, some characters in this part of the story will kinda be OOC...you'll know why once you get there, kk? Btw...THE PANIC CONCERT WAS AWESOME! BRENDON URIE IS HAWT!

kk!**Disclaimers!**

GUMI: KisaraV doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 does.

KV: Thank u GUMI!IDK Y UR NAME IS IN ALL CAPS BUT IT IZ!

GUMI: I was born that way, ok? Geez

KV:...kk...HIJIME!

=!=!=!=!=!=!

Chapter Five: Friends And Trials

8YO! Burn p.o.v.

It was the day. The day of the team captain trials. I was so psyched! I woke up in the morning screaming; and since I'm an early waker, Hitomiko-san yelled at me! What a perfect way to start the day! Then I got my bowl and had my cereal! It was the best Friday EVER! Then on Saturday, as a reward for working hard, we all got to go to the beach! On Sunday the results would be posted, and I am sooo excited! I can't wait for it! THIS IS THE BEST WEEKEND EVER! I DON"T WANT IT TO END!*

After I got dressed, wearing my favorite shirt, shoes, and pants for this special event. Once I got out of my room, I ran into Gazel, who was also as excited as I was(but not showing it). We walked together to the soccer field, where all participants told to meet. It was only 7:45; in fifteen minutes, the trails would begin. Gazel and I were the last ones there, mainly because everyone was exited to see who would make the 5-top. The seats around the stadium were already filled with the others from the orphanage who didn't make it into the trials.

"Burn...It's almost time" Gazel murmured.

"Ya...finally...My time for revenge!"

Ten Minutes...

"Reize!"

"Gran!"

"I won't go easy on you, even though we are friends"

"Same here!"

Five Minutes...

"Oto-san...Is it time?" Aliea asked

"Wait...only five minutes left-"

"But everyone is present! We can go ahead and start now-"

"Patience is key, Kakushi. I know your eager for you to know who will replace you, right? I know you don't have much time left, my fault. But please, be patient, understood?"

"Y-yes... I understand, Oto-san."

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!

We were all anxious for the start of the trials. There were only three minutes left! Only three! Why didn't they start already! We are all here anyway! Jeez, that old geezer of a father must be taking a long crap, because if I were him, I would've started a hella loooooong time ago!I then heard a siren, interrupting my thoughts. It was time! YESH!

"ATTENTION PARTICIPANTS FOR THE 5-TOP TRIALS! IT IS NOW TIME"

"YAAAAAAA!" We all yelled in unison. The moment we all have been waiting for!

"Get in line in the order announced at the first announcement." the speaker said. Oh shit! I forgot the order! Dammit!

"Hey Gran? Do you know the order-"

"Ya you're over there"

"...Someone's PMSing..." I said to him while walking away.

Once we all got in order, the speaker went off again, this time calling out names a group at a time. It said that there will be 5 groups total, one group of four, two groups of three, and two groups of two.. They were as follows: 1. Gran, Ulvida, Diam 2. Zel, Desarm,Nero 3. Reize, Rhionne, Nepper, Droll 4. Gazel, Maquia 5. Me, Heat. And those were the groups. And the rules, only one person in each group will get into the 5-top. But me against Heat! Not cool man! He's my friend!

"OI! YOU WANT ME TO GO AGAINST MY FRIEND! NO WAY!" I yelled.

"Are there any other complaints with the groups?" The announcer ignored me! That cunt!

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! ANSWER ME!" I told the announcer.

"Do you want to be disqualified?"

"No..." I replied.

The announcements then went on and on and on...until they announced the sector areas. Apparently, we were all going to test at the same time, just in separate areas of the field. Heat and I were on the south side of the field. There was a judge ready to start the match. Wait? Where's the soccer? I thought this was soccer! Not a hand-hand combat match! What the fuck? Anyway, Heat and I shook hands, went on our sides of the battle area, and got ready.

"Burn, I won't go easy on you" Heat challenged. I had no idea what he was talkin' about. I trained with him a lot, so I knew all his moves.

"Ya, me neither, get ready Heat." I smirked.

"3...2...1...BEGIN!"

Heat and I circled around the ring, watching each others every move. I then saw a glare in Heat's eyes; something was different about him. I smirked again and went right in with a punch to the head. Did I make it? Nope! Heat caught it, and used his legs to kick me right in the gut.

"OWCHIE!"I yelped as I was shot backwards. "Heat, what was that for? I thought we were buddies!"

"Burn, this is for the Genesis project. I need to win." He sounded different. _Way_ different.

"Heat, what happened to you? You seem fucked up in the head man!" Right after I said that, I attempted to kick him in the family jewels, but unfortunately, he (again) blocked me and (again) kicked me to the ground.

"H-HEAT! I WILL BEAT YOU TO A MOTHA FUCKIN PULP!" I yelled as I got back up and slugged him in the face. Heat fell backwards, and grabbed his face in pain. I took the chance to kick him in the shin; he fell over immediately. I then stood in a "heroic" pose and put my hand in a fist in the air and said, "THAT"S RIGHT! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME! I'M THE FLAME STRIKER OF GENESIS-"

"You...you can't...beat...m-ME!" Heat got up and punched me in the face while at the same time, kicked me. I tried to get back up after, but failed. I started to get the shit kicked out of me. I still couldn't believe it though, one of my best friends, kicking me senseless.

"Heat..."I whispered in pain.

"I*kick*DON'T*kick*CARE! SHUT UP, BURN!*kick*"

"...*huff*...A-A...ATOMIC FLARE!" I yelled as I got up and used my hissatsu to kick him in the face. He fell backwards and passed out immediately.

"WE HAVE A WINNER...BURN HAS MADE IT IN THE 5-TOP, ALONG WITH GAZEL AND DESARM. THERE ARE STILL TWO MATCHES LEFT." The announcer said though the loud speaker. I saw Gazel and Desarm. They had blood on their faces, but were smiling. Gazel had it bad though. His arm was all cut up and bruised, staining his(I got to admit, beautiful) skin.

"Burn, do you know why we did hand-hand combat for the test?" Hitomiko-san said as she approached me.

"N-no..."

"It was to test if you were willing to beat someone who you are close to; to test you obedience to the project."

"Oh...How's Heat doing?"

"He's in a coma"

"WHA?" ran away from the place, where I saw Zel and Heat next to each other in hospital area. Heat was knocked out cold. Zel was next to him, crying(wow totally OOC). He had a long cut down his side; probably from Desarm's drill smasher. He was murmuring, "Heat...you'll get through this...don't worry...you'll get through."

"Heat...I'm sorry I hurt you...I was just so..ambitious-"

"It wasn't*sigh* your fault. I was...so obsessed with winning...I should have acted like that, Burn-sama." Heat woke up! Yay!

"HEAT! YOUR ALIVE!" Zel screamed. And wanna know what waz kinda gay? He hugged him and held him close.

"Wait, but why did you call me Burn-sama?" I asked Heat.

"You're part of the 5-top now, Burn-sama. You are worth much more then Zel and I are."

=!=!=!=!=!=!

I know I know...This chapter was kind crappy and short...But at least it's updated!

Btw, for my ZelxHeat one-shot/Triology(honestly, I'm still debating), should I include some...oh I don't know, "Lemony goodness?"

XD Ciao Ciao!

p.s: IMMA THINKING OF MAKING A KIDOUxDEMONIO ONE-SHOT! :D there also is a RococoxIDK in the near future...

NeXt ChApPiE! Chapter Five: End Of Genesis, Beginning of Rule


	6. Chapter 6: End Of Genesis

Wow, chapter six...THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY! I FEELS SPECIAL! XD I promise to do my best on this fic. This is for my fans! Because one day, I won't be writing fanfiction; I'll be the one to have fanfic written about their manga/anime!(I hope! I really wanna be a manga artist one day!) Anyway, enough with the cheesy stuff and on to the fic!

**Disclaimers!**

**Burn:** KisaraV doesn't own inazuma eleven! Only the plot line and her oc that appears in the story! Now where's my five bucks?  
><strong>KV: <strong>Bleh! Here you go, Burn.

**Burn:** Yesh! Now I can get that gun I wanted to murder the author!

**KV:** 0-o …... NOOOOOO! Oh! **Warning!** There is character death here, so u have been warned!

=!=!=!=!=!=!

Chapter Six: End Of Genesis, Beginning of Rule

8YO! Burn p.o.v.

I was sitting and chatting with the others in the hospital room when I heard screaming. I ran out with Gazel, who was hobbling, to check out what was happening. What I saw was horrific. There was Aliea, standing proud and tall, looking down at a bloody and broken Gran. Hitomiko-san was in tears watching her little "brother" get beaten down.

"You want to be Genesis level like me Gran? Huh? I CAN'T HEAR YOU GRAN! SAY IT LOUDER!" Aliea shouted in his face.

"I...I want to be...*coughs blood* G-Genesis..." Gran weakly muttered. "To...t-to make Oto-san proud...to fulfill his dream-" A soccer ball was kicked to his gut.

"If you really want to be Genesis, Gran, you have to lose this softness. Ya hear me? I DON'T CARE IF YOU SEE ME AS YOUR BROTHER AND YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT ME! BEAT ME TO A PULP ID THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES! YOU SUPPOSED TO BE THE SECOND ME, GRAN! I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT!" Tears were apparent in his eyes.

I watched in disbelief at the scene in front of me. Gazel was speechless, and even started to cling to me in scaredness. Gran was starting to take those words to heart, slowly getting up and getting ready to attack. He staggered towards a soccer ball and kicked. Aliea didn't move. He just let it hit him. Over and over again.

"More Gran, More! Come at me with all you got!"

"I...I can't hurt y-you" Gran replied weakly.

"I guess I'll have to tell him..." Aliea whispered. "Gran, I need to tell you something."

"W-what is it?"

"The very reason why you're here...I...I killed your parents, your siblings...I did it."

From what the audience saw, Gran was speechless. He just stared at Aliea, remembering the deaths of his family.

I then remembered how before the trials, Gran told me the story of how he got here.

_Flashback..._

_ "Oi, Gran! Over here!" I yelled as Gran was walking away._

_ Gran turned around and answered, "What do you want?"_

_ "I told you about how I got here, now it's your turn!"_

_ We both walked over to his room, since it was closer. We sat down on the carpeted ground, face to face. He told me that it would be a little scary._

_ "I was...three maybe? Anyway, behind our house, was a meteorite. It was purple, and for some reason,many people wanted it. My parents and older sibling would never let anyone have it. Ever. So then, one day, I woke up to screaming noises in the middle of the night. I got out of my bed, and walked over to the noise. There lay my older sister, dead. I couldn't believe my as soon as my mom turned around, a gun shot fired into her head. She was gone too. One by one, my family died. I had 3 older siblings, and one younger one. My older brother was not present that night, so I have no idea what happened to him. By the time it was 3am, only me,my younger sister, and my Father were left. I heard a voice that said 'Hand it over. The meteorite.' my Father replied saying 'Never'. And with that, a knife sunk into his spine. The figure then turned towards me and my sister, who I was holding in my arms. The figure said 'I could never kill you guys...too young to do anything.' I was then hit with something, but when I woke up, I was in Sun Garden, separated from my sister. I have no idea where she is, or if she is still even alive."_

_ "Wow...that's... a lot of sadness there..." I replied._

_ "Yeah...But life's good here. Now that we're all powerful beings. I'm planning on getting revenge on the one who killed my family"_

EndFlashback

"Y-you...you...Killed them? It w-was y-ou?" Gran muttered in shock.

"Yes it was, and remember the shadow behind you as the knife went flying into your father's back? That. Was. ME."

And that's when Gran snapped. All the softness in his heart vanished, leaving a warrior of the meteorite behind, ready to kill. Gran jumped in the air, yelled "RYUUSEI BLADE!" And aimed straight at Aliea's face. Aliea still didn't move, even though he knew that this move would end his life. I was in tears already, believe it or not. Gazel had his face buried in my neck, and by now, everyone who was in the hospital area managed to get out to see this event take take place. Gran landed and looked down at Aliea this time, foot on soccer ball. Aliea was on the ground, one half of his face crushed by the force. Hitomiko ran over to him, trying to keep him alive. I ran over to the scene as well, brining Gazel with me. Aliea was trying to move the half of his face that was crushed. Hitomiko-san tried to help him out, but from what it looked like, half of his face was paralyzed.

"G-Gran...no, Hiroto." He managed to whisper. "C-Call the rest of the chosen. He meant the five top.

"MINA! REIZE, DESARM! GET OVER HERE!" I yelled for him. The two came staggering over.

"I..want you to know this. I..was not meant to *huff*, be like this..." Aliea then reached down to his torn uniform shirt, and moved it up to his heart. There was a mark on it; the logo of Genesis academy to be exact. "It was...it was put into me...the Aliea meteorite...I was the first to be t-t-tested on it...It was a mistake putting it directly into my body..." By now, we were surrounding him, knowing that these were going to most likely be his last words.

Reize, being the youngest out of all of us, was the first one to speak up, saying, "Then why did father do this to you? Why do you have to die? Aren't you young and enhanced with the meteorite?"

"Y-You will find out in due time, Reize. Mina, before I-I go, I have a *coughs more blood* something to say to all of *spits out blood* *coughs* you. Reize, you first...c-come over here" Aliea then started to whisper something in his ear. Next came Desarm, Gazel, and soon me. I called me over, and told me to listen carefully.

"Burn, Nagumo Haruya. I can see great potential in you, but it is your choice to act wisely. I*cough* w-want you to be the strong, crimson flame of the academy. The proud soul who never goes back on his word, not caring w-what others think of him..."

"Y-yes...Aliea-sama..." I replied crying. After me came Gran. He kneeled over and hugged his "brother", the only one he truly felt close to. I heard a few things like "forgive me" and "I'll try". But only a few words were exchanged before Gran started sobbing, yelling, "He's gone...HE'S DEAD!" I couldn't believe it. The proud prodigy of Genesis academy was gone.

"BURN! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! HE NEVER GOT TO FINISH WHAT HE WAS SAYING TO ME! YOU JERK!" Gran accused.

"I...I DIN'T TO ANYTHING! I ONLY WENT OVER TO HIM AND HAD HIM SAY TO ME WHAT HE WANTED TO SAY! DON'T BLAME ME!" I yelled back. What happened to him!

After that, I ran towards Gran, socking him in the face. He fell back to the ground, staring in awe when I shouted in his face, "When the results come out, I'll be Genesis! If I'm not, I'll make it anyway, ya hear me?"

"Break it u-up you t-two" Whispered a crying Hitomiko.

"BUT HE DIDN'T-"

"SHUT UP GRAN!" It was Reize. "We all are sad right now, ok? So don't make it worse!"

The loudspeaker then made an announcement. "DUE TO ALL THE COMMOTION, ALL OF GENESIS ACADEMY, RETURN TO YOUR ROOMS _IMMEDIATLY"_

The next two days would be spent in my room, until the results were posted.(The beach party was cancelled due to everyone's injuries.)

=!=!=!=!

It was around 9:00am when I got a knock on my door. I opened it only to be glomped by a happy Gazel. I was all confused as he hugged me(ok ok, I admit it...I liked it). It has been two days since we last saw each other after all.I was blushing like crazy though.

"Burn Burn Burn! Guess what?"

"What?" I lazily replied.

"LOOK STUPID!" Gazel shouted while handing me a white envelope.

I opened up the envelope and looked for what was inside. There was a single sheet of paper, words on only one side. It read:

Members of Aliea Academy,

We have changed the name of the academy in order to honor our dead, Kakushi Kiyama. Anyway, here is the list.

2nd Rank team: Reize, Gemini Storm

1st Rank team: Desarm, Epsilon

Master Rank team: Gazel, Diamond Dust

Master Rank team: Burn, Prominence

Master Rank team: Gran, Genesis

As you see, there are 3 master rank teams instead of 1. That's because all 3 will be competing to be "The Genesis" for until we decide who is worthy to be The Genesis. Teams will be selected by ability, attitude, and element.

Have a Nice Day,

Aliea Academy

"OMG...We're...able to be Genesis?" I replied in shock. Gazel nodded. He and I understood what this meant. We would be competing against each other for the rank of Genesis. Fire and Ice. Me and Gazel. Prominence and Diamond Dust. All for the rank of Genesis.

"I guess well have a love-hate relationship now huh?" Gazel said to break the awkward silence.

"I guess so."

"Oh well...I could never really handle you hot-headed personality anyway, Burn"

"Say what! Oh your goin' down n*****, your goin' down!"

"I believe I'm not black, so you can't call me that." Gazel cooly said.

"Aw well the Fuck you!" I replied. "And I don't care if you think 8 year olds can't say that! I'm the strongest off all the teams, Burn of the Crimson Flames!"

"Oh really? Well then, Burn of Crimson Flames. Me, Gazel of The Freezing Darkness, will beat your silly team of hot-heads!"

=!=!=!=!=!=!

ok ok ok! Not the best chapter TT-TT but I really feel sorry for Hiroto...poor guy...

anyway! Next chappie!(man this one was kinda short...only 4 pages long on open office..ah screw it, my stories are always 4 pages anyway! Me lazy!)

Chapter Seven: Meet The Hot-Heads

ciao ciao!


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the Hotheads

MINA! IMMA BE SHOWCASING THE TYL! INAZUMA CHARACTERS! THE CURRENT AGENDA IZ: Kazemaru, Kogure, Fubuki! The rest are TBA! By the way, my last one-shot, "Robot", was part of Odd! I just forgot to put it in the summary :3

**Disclaimerz!**

**Zel:**KV doesn't own IE! Wait, why is epsilon your background?

**KV:**It looks cute! Especially you holding Desarm-sama by the waist, holding him back from beating the s*** out of Endou

**Zel:**E-eh?

**KV:***getz inspired 4 yaoi fic*

**Zel:** Take it down

**KV:***sigh* ok...the Gemini Storm background with them holding Green Ice-cream was cuter anyway..

**Diam: **Don'.DARE.

**KV: **ehh...hehehehe...HAJIME!

**=!=!=!=!=!=!**

Chapter Seven: Meet The HotHeads

8YO! Burn's p.o.v.

Yet another morning. Another, regular, boring morning. My head finally healed from the competition&Gazel's glomp last week. It was still kinda hard to believe that I was a 5-top, and even made it into the 3-top. But there was something, say, pretty odd. Since the announcement of 5-top, nothing has been said about the teams. Well, nothing until today. See, I'm walking down to the dining hall for breakfast, and I hear a lot of noise. As I enter the dining hall I see a lot of people hugging, high-five-ing, and and sighing. I tried to ask Rean about what was happening, but that only lead to be glomped(again) by her. She seemed a little frisky today, since now my head hurts again...stupid bitch.

"Burn-sama Burn-sama! Guess what? WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM! ME AND NEPPER AND YOU! PROMINENCE!" Rean shouted, still on top of me.

"Ehh...yeah...uh Rean?"

"Yup?"

"Could you please-" Fuck it. I'm captain. "Get off of me this instant, or you get fifteen laps around the field." Ahh much better! Rean instantly got off with an "eep!".

"G-gomenasai Burn-sama!" She quickly said. Rean then spotted a messy haired Nepper, surprisingly with his trademark headband off. She(of course) ran after the brunette and glomped him as well, knocking him over.

"NEEEEEEEPPER! GUESS WHAT!"

"What now?" He said yawning. "Is it important?"

"WERE ON THE SAME TEAM!"

"Say what?"

She pulled the same crap to every Prominence team member, resulting on having all of their heads hurting. Hitomiko-san entered the dining hall and told everyone to go to their respective tables. As I sat down in my area, I noticed things have changed(a.n/ another Panic! Reference XD). Gazel wasn't sitting next to me anymore. It was Heat. Across from me, where Maquia would annoy me in third person, sat Berkley. I was feeling kinda awkward sitting around new people. We all kinda eyed each other, chewing our cereal in silence, besides the ones I knew very well(a.k.a. Nepper, Rean, and Heat).

"Mina, the reason why you have new table-mates, is because this is your team. Today's agenda will be going in different areas of the center and introducing yourselves to the team. You will then, as a team, make your own team rules. Understood?" Hitomiko-san announced.

"Yes/YES/Hai/ok?/..." Aliea Gakuen responded.

**=!=!=!=!=!**

"Ok! PROMINENCE! LISTEN UP!" I announced over loudspeaker. I snuck into the office so I could get the messege out to my team. "MEET ME AT MY ROOM! SINCE GOING OUTSIDE IS BORING AND IT'S HOT ANYWAY, DON'T COMPLAIN! IT'S EITHER MY ROOM OR THE HOT SUN! SEE YA SUCKAZ!"

"Burn...my office after practice"

**=!=!=!=!**

Well, it was the time when everyone _should_ be at my room, when there was actually no one there besides me. _I wonder if they are all outside_ I thought to myself. So I went outside an checked. Sure enough, there they were, the whole team, outside waiting.

"Captain!"

"Burn-sama! You're late!" That pissed me off...remind me to torture them later.

"OI!" I yelled so loud that all of Sun Garden Heard. " I TOLD YOU GUYS OVER THE FUCKIN LOUDSPEAKER TO MEET IN MY ROOM! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT?"

"Uh-uh...Hi-Hitomiko-san told all of us not to listen to you even though-" Barra tried saying.

"WHAT?" I questioned.

"It's true..." Nepper commented.

"THAT. BITCH. ALL OF YOU FOLLOW ME! I'M YOUR CAPTAIN AND LEADER! FOLLOW ME OR" I shot an Atomic Flare at Nepper just to demonstrate. "THAT HAPPENS"

"Ouchie..." Nepper muttered as he rubbed his head in pain.

"UNDERSTAND?"

"yes Burn-sama"

**=!=!=!=!=!**

**At Burn's room...**

"~Ok Mina! Let's introduce ourselves and after you say your name, hmm...say what your favorite food is!" I said cheerfully to my team. They all looked at me as if I was crazy/Bipolar. "Ok! Let's see...you! You go first!"

"I have a name you know...OK! I'm Berkley! I love...HAMBURGERS!" Berkley said. I made a mental note to myself to kick him off if he gave me any attitude.

"Grent...I like...pie"

"Barra! I like...Miso soup!"

"What's up...Name is Satosu...do I have to Burn-sama-?"

"Of course you have to baka or else I'll make you do something else that I will enjoy and you will not!" I shot back smirking.

"Fine! I like...umm...uh...hot dogs. There! Now you have it! Happy now?"

"Bomber, and I like super sized hamburgers" _No shit fatty_ I thought to myself.

"I'm Atsu-I mean Heat! I like cream puffs!"

"Hi! I'm Rean! I like pizza!"

"My name is Bonitona! I like Hot dogs as well!"

"Name's Saiden. I like chicken."

"Hola people! I'm-"

"Nepper, cut the shit out...or I'll kick you again" I said as he tried to do some "humor"

"Ok! I'm Nepper and I like peppers!" He quickly said.

"All you guys better get my name memorized, or else! I'm Burn! Your captain! Your boss! Ok! Now time for the team rules!

Don't Back talk your captain!

No goofing of during practice!

All team members get kicked where it hurts if acting like an idiot(according to captain)

Follow all of captain's commands, no matter what the asses at the top say

Follow the rules!

"That's it! Five easy rules to follow for the team! Break one and you're dead! Understand!"

"Hai!/Yes!/eep!/...ok Burn-sama!"

"Good! Now! Time to...wait what do we do now?" I thought aloud.

"I have no idea, Burn-sama" Heat answered.

"Hmm...Ah! Nepper! Go down to the office and ask Hitomiko-san what to do next!" I commanded.

"Ehh...wh-why me-"

"Rule #4, never mind going to the office Nepper. Let's watch you run around the _entire_ place instead!" I laughed. It was going to be a hella fun time being captain!

**=!=!=!=!=!**

**Year 10...10YO! Burn p.o.v.**

"Ahh...Gran! Why do have to ruin everything! I was in the middle of practice, and here you go making a surprise meeting!"

We were all in the dark conference room of Aliea Gakuen. I was right in the middle of practice when all of a sudden, Gran demands us to meet in the meeting hall. He now had all means of authority. Although, technically he wasn't Genesis yet, but all of us at Aliea knew he was promised and most likely to take the seat , everyone except me. I still had hope that I, Burn, would be Genesis.

"So, what did you call us fo-" Gazel asked.

"Shut up ice dick! Let the cocky ass talk so I can get back to practice!" I interrupted.

"Silence, both of you. I called you here because, Oto-san's direct words, 'It's almost time'

"Y-You mean for..." Desarm questioned.

"I think...eep! The thought of it sends shivers down my spine!" Reize whisper-yelled. He still needed training for his character/attitude.

"I have more direct orders, guys. Oto-san wants you, Reize, to go to Cotarl and destroy a few homes there, just to give them a taste of we got. Desarm, go to America, send your whole team nationwide and destroy a few things...like set a few fires in highly flammable areas. Gazel, go to Brazil, freeze things over. Show them Diamond Dust. Burn,go to Italy. There is a certain school Oto-san wants you to wreck. As for myself, I will stay in Japan and do some stuff over here. Understood?"

"Wait, but how will we get there? We can't fly!"Reize blurted out.

"Remember you training? The "teleportation" we did with the black soccer balls?

"Oh ya! Ok! I'll get my team!"

"Bye"

"See ya"

"Later Kiyama!" I joked as I left. I saw a look of disgust on his face as I left.

I entered the practice area where Berkley was left in charge. Not to self: never leave him in charge again. The whole team was sitting down watching "Titanic"(WTF?).

"OI! MINA! WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION!"

"WHAT?/Burn-sama's back?/Ok?/I'm dead!" my team answered back.

"Oto-san's and Gran's order. We're going to Italy to make us known."

"Yay!/no!/eep!/*sigh*"

"We are all going in regular clothes! Not your Aliea outfit! But make sure to bring your necklace, or else you're worth nothing!" I reminded the team.

"H-Hey Burn-sama...uh how exactly will we get there?"

"You'll know when you're there. Remember guys, NO LUGGAGE!"

**=!=!=!=!=!=!**

They all came back a half hour later. I kicked the black and red soccer ball. Red light enveloped us, and as soon as it went away, we were in a whole new area.

**=!=!=!=!=!**

"Woah! Is this Italy?" Heat questioned.

"Cool! I've always wanted to go here!" Rean squealed.

"AWESOME!"

"Everyone shut up! Ok here's the address...hmm hmm...ok! Listen up! We all need to be as sneaky as possible, ok? Wait till morning? Say what? Dammit Gran! Ok! Change of plans! Go around the country and meet here by ten p.m. Ok!"

"Wait but, how can we get around the county and get back here by ten-" Satosu thought aloud.

"How did we get here?" I reminded Satosu.

"Right..."

"Ok! You are now all free to go! Just don't destroy anything yet ok!"

I walked around for a mile or two until I got to this little school. There was a boy about my age with brown hair playing soccer with a curly red-head and a shoulder-length black haired boy(a.n/ Guess who? XD). They were actually pretty good at it.

"Marco! Pass!"

"That was a good kick, Gianluca!"

"Woah Fidio! How did you do that?"

It seemed that they were having a good time. But then the kid named Fidio kicked a little too far, making the ball aim straight for me.

"Hey! Attenzione!(Hey! Watch out!)" Fidio said to me. I smirked and blocked it, trapping the ball under my foot. Time to show these guys what I have!

"Sapete come giocare a calcio? (Do you know how to play soccer?)" Marco asked me. I had no idea what he was saying so I just looked at him. He then whispered something to Gianluca, and started to motion soccer playing. I finally got what he was saying.

"はい私はか(Yes I do)" I answered back/nodded.

"Va bene!(Ok!)" Fidio exclaimed. He then motioned for me to kick the ball over to him. I kicked it over to him, going a little easy on him.

"Wow! Quello era un calcio potente!(Wow! That was a powerful kick!)" Fidio gasped.

Partially understanding what he said because of his emotions, I responded, "それは何もなかった!(It was nothing!)"

**=!=!=!=!=!=!=!**

InuM: Wow...what a lame "cliffhanger", KV.

Vain:Umm...KV isn't here...she's in the swimming pool.

Burn: Say what? I was friends with Fidio?

InuM:Idk...

Vain: I have no idea what the next chapter's name is, so...Burn, I guess you can make it up.

Burn: Here lemme read the script! *reads script* ok! I'll call it:

**Chapter Eight: Tales Of Destruction and Italian PrettyBoys**

Burn: That's it! See ya next time, suckas! By the way, she got the translations from google(of course), so they aren't that good...ok? Don't kill me kill her!


	8. Chapter 8: Tales Of Destruction

Like a ! XD sorry, a youtube video...Anyway! So I've been getting MAJOR writers block on this story, plus my parents putting me in sooooooo many summer stuff doesn't help either. SO, I'll try my best to get as many chapters out as possible(My family shares 1 computer :( bleh). The best I can do is probably 1 chapter a week. Sorry mina. Ok! Enough depressing stuff, and on to the

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**KV: WTF BURN? WHILE I WAS OUT, YOU NAMED THE STORY?**

**BURN: hehehehehehehehehe**

**KV: DAMN YOU! anyway, Vanessa Martin doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**BURN: YOU TOLD THEM YOUR REAL NAME?**

**KV: hehehehehehe wait how did you know that was my real name? 0.o also to add, I'm too lazy to do the translation thingys, so just pretend that they're talking in their native languages!**

**=!=!=!=!=!=!**

**Chapter Eight: Tales of Destruction and Injury**

**10YO! Burn p.o.v.**

The rest of the afternoon passed by fast. I wasted the rest of the day playing soccer with some dumb italian prettyboys with fangirls watching at the side. It was starting to get close to the time where I would meet up with the rest of the team so that we can destroy things in the middle of the night. It was kinda fun toying with the italians, showing my power bit by bit.

"Hey guys, it's getting kinda late, and I haven't eaten yet." I said to the italians. They understood with the gestures I used.

"Umm...uh...Marco! Go to the shop and buy something for...whatever his name is! Here is the money! Go go go!" Fidio said to his friend.

A few minutes later he was back with a sandwich. I took it from his hands and immediately started to devour it. They all looked at me with confused looks, since I was eating rather fast. As I finished up, I looked into the sky; the sun was starting to set. I tried to tell them that I had to go, but apparently they've been trying to do the same for quite a while now. Fail on my part.

"He-Hey guys? I kinda...got to go now...so bye" I said while walking away.

After thinking a bit, Fidio said, "Oh! Ok...um..." He then put his hand out for me to shake. I stepped back a bit, but then retraced them and shook Fidio's hand. I guess you can call it a bond, a new friendship, someone new you can trust. Boy was he wrong.

**=!=!=!=!**

"Ok! Is everyone back?" I asked my team.

"I think."

"It seems so."

"Hmm...ok then! Rest up, and at 1:30am, Italian time, we destroy! Ok!"

"Ok!" the team roared. We were all kinda excited that we were getting our big break in the academy business.

"Um...Burn-sama?" Heat asked me. "Where are we gonna sleep?"

"On the ground of course! Man up for God's sake!" I replied.

"But how about the girls?" commented Barra, who just happened to be eavesdropping on our little conversation.

"Is there a difference?" I responded with a smirk.

Well, apparently, Heat was right. Over half the time we had to sleep, I was awake. Heat was fast asleep(I even tried waking him up! Talk about deep sleeper!). I tried to think about something that would make me sleepy. Hmm...puppies...kittens...tulips...Gazel...Wait! Gazel? Since when did the dumb silver cold-hearted bastard get into my head? Anyways, I started thinking about Gazel, which amazingly, made me sleepy. I imagined us alone, in a shaded area, hugging. Wait! Hugging? What the frick was wrong with me? But the worse part was, that by the time I actually feel into a "deep sleep", Rean comes and wakes me up saying that it was time.

"Say what? Dammit! I was finally starting to fall asleep! Ugh! Fine!" I complained. I groggily got up as I realized, that Rean and the others let me sleep a little bit longer, since all of them were awake and standing, waiting for me. "Ok...let's go...destroy the school...*yawn* can't we do this another time?"

"And risk getting punishment from Gran? No way! Burn-sama, your getting up now!" Berkley said as he helped me back up.

"Burn-sama...are you all right? You seem a bit, not yourself right now." Bonitona asked.

"Na, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Anyways! Mina! Let's go and let the world know that there are new, all powerful beings in town! We will get the rank of Genesis! For Oto-san!"

"For Oto-san!" The rest of my team cheered.

We all started to jump from tree to tree(like ninjas!) heading towards the address of the place we were to destroy. As we got closer and closer, I could recognize some of the setting. I hollered back at Bomba, who had the black soccer ball to toss it to me. I looked for the building, soon noticing that it was the very school I had hung out at just yesterday.

"Guys...here we go!" I kicked the ball in the air, rushing towards it as I kicked it into the building. I could hear the sweet sound of rubble and debris falling onto the ground. I passed the ball to Nepper, who them kicked towards the playground. Soon, each team member got a chance to shoot, eventually causing mas destruction to the school and the area around it. There were even some people from the nearby areas awake and watching the "horrible" sight(I mean, who wouldn't be terrified by seeing a school destroyed by "UFOs").

"Look!"

"Our school!"

"Who and what are those?"

I smirked as I got ready for one final blow to the wreck of that school. "We are Aliea Gakuen, a true warrior race! Don't underestimate us! Atomic Flare!"

As I kicked the ball, the face of a betrayed Fidio was present.

**=!=!=!=!=!=!=!**

**Back At Aliea Gakuen**

"Woah! That was something!" I said to my team. "Good work by the way! You all get the day off tomorrow!"

"Yay!/ ok/ what a miracle!/"

As I dismissed my team, Gazel and his team got back. He looked very bad, as in a 'oh crap, someone got the fuck beat out of them'. I noticed other teammates yelling for help. I ran up to Gazel, who was sprawled out on the ground. Gazel was passed out, and from examining his body, there were four, dark red dots staining his beautiful cream-colored skin.

"Out of the way Burn! Gazel-sama and a few others just got shot! MOVE IT!" Droll yelled as he pushed me out of the way.

"Wait what? Gazel! I'll save you!" I ran towards Hitomiko-san's office, only find her gone. I didn't know where Oto-san was at the moment, so I decided to run to to medical room. Thank God a doctor was there.

"Hey! Doctor person! Help us! Some kids just got shot! Hurry dammit!" I yelled at him.

"Say what?"

"Don't fuckin' 'say what' me! My friends are dying out there! Just- erm- DAMMIT!" I ran out, running to were Gazel and the others were. I ran to Gazel, picking him up and running.

"MOVE IT! I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE DAMMIT! MOVE OUT OF MY FUCKIN WAY AND HELP THE OTHERS!" I yelled to the others in the hallway(namely Gran's team and Reize's team).

I got in the hospital room, trowing Gazel on the table. I was yelling at the doctor in tears to do something about Gazel. In the mean time, IQ ran in holding his sister, IC, who also got shot.

"Gazel...don't leave me...dammit Gazel! Don't you dare leave me! I...I..."

"IC! Don't...IC!" I heard IQ crying over his sister.

"Since I will be operating on those two, I will have to ask both of you to leave" The doctor said to IQ and I. We both refused to move, watching as the doctor did his best to heal them. Once he finished, I rushed over to Gazel, sitting next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

"B-Burn...Burn...Thank you...for saving me..." Gazel whispered.

"Gazel! You're alive!" I said and hugged him. He squealed in pain. "Oops...sorry!"

"Na it's ok." He then drifted off to sleep again.

"Hey, IQ. So, what happened?" I asked the defender.

"Well, see, we were invading the areas of Brazil, trying to destroy things or "freeze them over", as Gazel-sama like to say it. We were having a ball destroying nearby villages when all of a sudden, people started waking up. Two people appeared with guns, trying to shoot us down. Luckily, I dodged a bullet, but then I didn't notice my sister hiding behind me. I should've been the one shot...but then as Gazel-sama was about to use northern impact, one of the other guys shot him twice in the thigh, one in the chest, and one in the shoulder."

"Dammit! Stupid people! Shooting us is not cool!"

"I know...I want to get revenge! For IC!"

"You'll get revenge one day, IQ, revenge on the world"

**=!=!=!=!=!=!**

**KV: YAY! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER ALL IN ONE DAY!**

**BURN: You...you changed the chapter name!**

**KV: Guess someone didn't read the whole script!**

**BURN: bleh...**

**KV: ok! Random fact time! **

**-did you know that Nepper from Inazuma Eleven and Skull from Katekyo Hitman Reborn share the same seiyu?-**

**NEPPER:say what? I share the same voice with that weakling?**

**KV:shush! He's in the mafia! He could kill you! Hehehehe Skull sounds like a chibi-Nepper XD ok! Next chapter!**

**Chapter Nine: Road to Revenge**

**ciao ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9:Road to Revenge

Hey! Wow...chapter nine already!** A big thank you to all my readers out there!** I couldn't do this without you guys! I am now beginning part 2 of my story! :D sorry for the crappyness of my story...stupid writer's block... Anyway:

**Disclaimers!**

**Kv: I don't own Inazuma Eleven! So please don't sue me!**

**=!=!=!=!=!**

**Chapter Nine: Road To Revenge**

**10YO! Burn p.o.v.**

Three months after the Gazel/IC incident. Everything is fine now, I think. Life is the usual wake up, practice, yell at a few of my players, eat, take a piss/shit, and sleep. Nothing much. Hitomiko-san is still missing as well.

"Burn-sama" It was Saiden. Wait how did he get here?

"*yawn* Yes?"

"Gran-sama wants to talk to you"

"What? At this hour of the day? Too early! Tell him to wait an hour!"

"Actually...It's noon. He's in a pretty bad mood since you overslept."

"Oh crap! I got to get ready! Ok thanks Saiden now leave!" I dismissed the tall dust brown haired midfielder.

**At the meeting...**

"Burn. I told you not to be late again." Gran said in that tone of voice(ya know the pissy sissy one?)

"Ya ya! Anyways, what is this about anyway? Get it over with so I can get back to sleeping. I had a long day yesterday training my players." I replied.

"Actually this is about yesterday."

"Oh..."

"So, I'll get right to the problem. Remember while you were training your team, you kept yelling 'We'll make Genesis! C'mon! We can totally beat down Gran's team.'?" He said mimicking my voice.

"Umm..." I thought and remembered yesterday's practice.

_Flashback..._

_ "Pass!"_

_ "Ok!"_

_ "Good! At this rate we can totally beat down Gran's team!"_

_End Flashback_

"Now do you remember?" Gran asked in his smart-ass voice.

"Yes I do. But why were you there anyway? Weren't you training your team?" I questioned.

"They were on the training equipment. But that doesn't matter. What the problem is, is that you keep getting in my way for Genesis, Burn. I will make the title, whether it means beating your team to a pulp or not. Remember these words, Burn. And you better obey them, or consequences will appear."

"Well then, Gran. Remember these words: You might be winning, but I'm close behind*. I won't let you take the title. Even If it means beating _your_ team down."

"Well said, Burn." said a new voice. Blue light flashed and shone down on mo one other than:

"Gazel? Were you here the whole time?" I asked.

"Yes I was. Those same words apply to me as well. And here is what I say to the both of you: I'm still here. I know I'm one of the weaker teams in aliea. The middle if I lose to any of you, I will join forces with _anyone_ to be able to be genesis." Gazel said.

"Sounds good" Gran commented. "I guess this ends the meeting. And remember your vows, Burn, Gazel."

**=!=!=!=!=!=!=!**

**Time Skip! 13YO! Burn p.o.v.(Season 2 Inazuma Eleven)**

"Yahoo! It's time! Ok Mina! Get ready to destroy Raimon jr. High, cause they just won Football Frontier!" Reize yelled.

"Oi! Shut your trap Reize! I was trying to take a nap here!" Gazel complained.

"SO wait, while your team destroys places and stuff, what do I do?" I asked.

"Sit and wait" Gazel responded.

"Bleh! I'm tired of friggin sitting and waiting! It's been five years anyways since the project started!" I shot back. I was telling the truth anyways. Half the time we were all "training", we did nothing.

Gazel then got up and walked away, tired of Reize's overexcitement. He _still_ needed to work on his "alien" character, as he called it. I was just worried about whether I would have a chance at toying with the soccer maggots.

"Ok. This is the start of a grand project we've all been working on!" Oto-san announced to all of Aliea Gakuen. It was mandatory that all of us were present when Gemini Storm left to start the first step in Oto-san's project. Cheers of joy an encouragement were heard, well only from Gemini Storm that is. We all knew that to get our shot at fighting Raimon, Gemini Storm, Epsilon, and Diamond Dust would have to be exiled.

"Mina, it's time to set out on our road to revenge, on the world!" Reize shouted and left with his team. We all sat there for a while in silence. I finally got up, yawned, and walked away, my team following me.

"So...what now Burn-sama?" Heat asked.

"I don't know. I guess you can all just go back to rooms for now." I replied.

"Aww...But that's sooooooo booooooooring! Can't we do a _little_ something?" Berkley whined.

I sighed and thought about what to do. We weren't really allowed outside the building anyways; only when we were on missions were we allowed outside. I thought about bugging Gazel again, but I knew that if I even tried to wake him up from his nap, he would beat the living daylights out of me(again).

"Burn-sama, we could always practice a bit more." Grent suggested.

"Tch, the last thing we need is more practice, Grent. Besides, didn't we practice a lot yesterday anyways?" Nepper said.

"*sigh* I don't know what to do...I guess you all can just go to your rooms and sleep. On a few conditions, though: Heat, no stalking Zel or sulking in corners, Berkley, don't annoy Me, Bomba, Saiden, Satosu, or Bonitona about how awesome her tits are, same goes with Nepper, umm...and Bomba, don't over eat okay? Ok I'm done...Piss off"

"Yes sir!/Yes!/.../Ok Burn-saaamaa!"

I was laying in my bed doing nothing for the past two hours. I thought about the past years here at Aliea Gakuen. From when I first arrived as a child, to when I ran away, and when the Aliea meteorite project started. Once I got tired of thinking of the past, I decided to go outside to the garden for a bit.

"Burn-sama? Where are you going?" Metron of Epsilon asked.

"Nowhere, just outside" I said in my "trademark" tone of voice.

"Are you sure? Because I was sent to get you" Metron commented.

"What? Ok ok fine! Then why didn't you fuckin' tell me in the first place? Where do I ave to go?"

"To the front area. I believe you have a visitor."

"A what?" I asked in shock. I never get anyone asking for me(actually, we never get any visitors, besides annoying detectives asking about shit.)

"A visitor. He says that he knows you and that 'You should know him'" Metron said.

"Ugh! Tell him I'll be there...in a bit. Just let me wash up and come my hair"

After I washed up and combed my hair, I(lazily) got up and headed over to the front office. The building seemed very quiet today, since eleven of us were gone and everyone else had nothing to do. Once I finally got to the office, I peaked from behind the desk. There I saw a guy with blood red hair similar to mine, leaving. He seemed a bit annoyed, with the lazy face expression on his face. _Where have I seen this man before?_ I thought.

"tch. Haruya, come out. I know you're there." The man said. My eyes widened in shock as he said my real name. I slowly got up from behind the desk, uniform and all.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I asked in my 'give me the answer or I'll make you' voice.

"hehe...ahh Haruya. You were probably too young to remember." He answered. "Nagumo Haruya, I am your father."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sorry for the short chapter...i know...kinda lame...I I'll try to make it better next time(i know I always say that...but I try to don't worry)**

**Random Inazuma Fact of the day: Did you know that- Marco Maseratti looks ALMOST EXACTLY like animetized Kyle Brovloski of South Park?(I made a "totally looks like" of them on CanIHazCheezburger)**

**Anyways! Next chapter! **

**Chapter Ten: Second Chances Never Happen**

**ciao ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10:Second Chances Never Happen

**OMG! CHAPTER 10 ALREADY? YAY! Because of this, I WILL FILM A VIDEO of me!(or my house/area...what ever). A glimpse of California! :D you get to see my poster-filled room! Link will be available in a chapter or two!**

**Disclaimers!**

**Fran:Kikabi doesn't own InazumaEleven, or me(thank God)**

**KisaraV: eh-hem! It's KV and yes, I don't own you! Bel does!**

**Fran: *sigh* I don't wanna be owned by that self-proclaimed prince...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter Ten: Second Chances Never Happen**

**13YO! Burn p.o.v.**

"Nagumo Haruya, I am your father."

"N-no...no...I have no father, I'm an orphan" I replied back in shock. This can't be happening! No! My father left me at age three or something like that! He can't possibly still be around!

"Che, Haruya. It doesn't really feel nice when you know your son forgot y-"

"I didn't forget! Although I wish I did! After what you and Ka-san put me through? I'd be more than happy to start over! At least I have a good life here!" I interrupted. "Get out of my life! I don't want to see you!"

"*sigh* oh my poor poor son. I'm afraid you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. You see, I am a changed man." I stared at him with narrowed eyes, not believing a single thing he said. He continued, "When I left your mom so many years ago, I was young and foolish. But since then, I've _changed,_ Haruya. Come back home, my son, this is not where you belong."

I was so pissed off! "I. Am. Home." I said sternly.

"Oh really? Well too bad, because I'll just have to force you and bring you with me!" He advanced towards me, ready to take me by force.

"Nepper! Heat! Mina!" I yelled as loud as I could to get at least someones attention. My father had me by the collar of my uniform, hauling me towards the door. I finally got out of his grasp, thanks to kicking and punching. But he still ran after me as I skated down the halls of Aliea Gakuen. While running, I yelled, "Mina! Danger! Watch out!" Apparently Heat and Zel heard me(I thought I told him to stay away from him!), and rushed out to see what's what.

"Oh, so there are others like you huh?" My father said in a voice that sounded possessed.

"Don't worry Burn-sama! We'll protect you!" Heat yelled as he and Zel blocked the hallway.

"Damned kids! Get out of my way!" And he shoved right through them.

"Ouch! Burn-sama!" Heat and Zel started running after my father who was running after me. Oh great, a chase scene.

"Haruya! Get back here now or you'll be in big trouble once you get home!"

"Not a chance!" I yelled back as I kept running. By now almost all of Aliea Gakuen(who was present) heard the commotion. I was running so fast and making so much noise, that I didn't even stop to notice the purple-ish orange wall with red on top.

"Burn. .. Who is this man chasing you around campus?" Uh oh. Gran.

"He was chasing me around! He tried to kidnap me!" I yelled in Gran's face, pointing towards the man running towards us. What Gran did next was unexpected.

"Sir, What is your name?" He asked my father.

"Tch, why should I tell you, kid" with that response, Gran chuckled a bit and looked at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"Hmm...those words sound familiar now don't they, Burn." Gran smiled and looked back at my father. "For intruding out campus, I'm afraid I'll have to decapitate you."

My fathers eyes widened, "You what!"

"I said, I'm afraid I'll have to decapitate you. You intruded our campus without any permission. You now know where this place is and what's inside it. You could be a spy, or just a regular person but, since we have no idea and we can't trust you, like I said, I'm afraid we'll have to decapitate you." Gran nodded and soon, Wheeze and Zohan lept out of no where and took my father away. I smiled my evil awesome smile as the hauled him away. But that smirk was wiped off my face as Gran said

"Burn, that is strike one. One more strike, and your team gets exiled."

"N-Nani? Wait! But that wasn't even my fault!" Gran didn't listen and started walking away. "Hey! Dammit listen to me! Hey!" I fell to the ground on my knees, banging my fist against the reed mat floor. "Dammit. Dammit! Fuck why does bad shit happen to me all the time! WHY?" I felt a hand on my back after I said that. I turned around and looked. It was Rean, and the rest of my team.

"Burn-sama." Nepper said, clearly understanding the situation.

"I know. *sigh* I'm sorry this had to happen. But don't worry! We'll still try to rip the title of Genesis from Gran!"

"...YEAH!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A Few Days Later...**

"Epsilon. Go." And they left.

"*sigh* Man...just too bad they didn't make it." I sighed, hands behind my head. "But oh well. Once ya lose ya lose. At least now I have more of a chance to toy with Raimon."

"Burn. Don't make this a happy event. We just exiled a team, members of the academy." Gazel complained.

Completely confused on what this whole 'exile' process was, I decided to ask Gazel(If I ask Gran, he would...na I wouldn't do it anyday). "Uhhh...Gazel? Get your cold ass over here. I need to ask you something."

"Fine. What is it?" he responded cooly.

"Um...What is the process of being exiled?"

"hmph. You find out once you get it."

"R-really"

"That's what makes it more terrifying."w

Upon finding my answer, I shrugged it off and went on my way. It was gonna be a long time before I got a chance at Raimon, due to how Desarm does things. I thought about what to do while waiting. I thought about what to do once I battle Raimon. But just as I was about to turn a corner,

"Hmm? Goenji Shuuya? What about him?"

"He could be a great asset to Aliea, Gran."

"I'll think about it. Are there any others?"

"A few more but, I don't think they have enough power or desire."

"Very well. I'll look into it."

Goenji Shuuya? The ace striker of Raimon? To join us? Hmm...I wonder. But at least I have some info about classified stuff!(HA! In your face Gran!). But he said there were others too...maybe I should investigate on this...maybe just, toy with them a _little _bit, just to see how they are. I mean, what's wrong with a foretaste of what's coming, right?

0-0-0-0-0-

"Mina! For crying out loud! You guys need more practice! Do you want team Gaia to be Genesis? Of course not! SO PRACTICE!"

"Yes sir/Burn-sama!"

"Good. Back to work"

Lately, with only three teams on the campus, things started getting a little lonely. I mean, sure there was more food and more practice time, but still, I could sometimes hear crickets making noise(so quiet now!). My team just kept slacking of! It's like they didn't _want_ to be Genesis! Saiden's movements had gotten sloppy, Rean was bitching about her "monthly gift", and Berkley wouldn't do shit, save for talking. My world was falling apart, and I knew that in due time, even we would be exiled. But I'll refuse to let that happen. Even if it means abandoning my team.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-**About a week later-**

_ Tch. Gran will never notice that I left! Well, at least if I get back to base on time._ I thought to myself as I got ready to go to Okinawa. I decided since, well my team would never do anything, that I could scout out the Raimon people. Gran talked up a storm about how their power, particularly of some guys named Endou, Kazemaru, Kidou, and Gouenji, would be a good asset to aliea. Apperently, though, Goenji and Kazemaru left, whereabouts unknown. Well, at least for Kazemaru. He left after Gran and his team gave a taste of their team. As for Goenji, I think I have an idea...

Once I got there, it was like I stepped right into the middle of my Atomic Flare attack. It was so bleeping hot! But I didn't really mind. It _was _my chance to shine after all. And Gran wouldn't be there to ruin it! As I walked around, looking for signs of Goenji, a blue van pulled in. It looked _very_ familiar. Soon, people about my age filed out of the van, all wearing the same uniform. That's when it hit me. Raimon Eleven! The 'strongest' team on earth! I overheard them looking for the 'flame striker', or Goenji. So they were also looking for him...hmm. I didn't want them to get to Goenji before I did, so I thought up a plan.

"I really hope the flame striker is Goenji-kun" A silver haired boy about my age and hight said. He was in full uniform, sweats, jacket, and even a _scarf_.(Stupid! How could someone survive like that in this weather!)

"Yeah, I'd really like to see him after this long" The other taller, skinny one with blue hair commented.

I then whistled and got their attention, making them both turn around. I smirked and said, "Hey! Those uniforms! You're from Raimon Jr. right?"

"Uh...yeah" the skinny blue haired said.

"Hmm...Aren't you guys cool. So I see, I was looking for Raimon Jr. high as well." I walked around and inspected them, saying, "What I mean is, you're the ones fighting the aliens, no?"

"What do you mean?" skinny-baka questioned.

"Who are you?" The scarf-baka asked.

"I'm Nagumo Haruya. The flame striker you guys are looking for, is most likely me." I said and smirked. The other two just stared at me in shock. "Hmm...don't believe me? Let me sow you, My Shoot."

"*sigh* Fine by me" skinny-baka said.

"Ok." scarf-baka whispered.

I then jumped up in the air, and did a shoot. Yes, a said a shoot, not _the_ shoot(basicly I did a half assed atomic flare.)

"Woah..." the both chorused.

"That was cool!" Scarf-baka said.

"Hmpf, it was nothing." I shot back, arms crossed. "In exchange for my name, tell me yours"

"Fubuki Shirou" scarf-baka smiled.

"Domon Asuka" skinny-baka said. "Fubuki! C'mon! We have to show the others! Nagumo, follow us!"

_Yes..._I thought. _Just as planned_._..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We ran quite a distance to get to where the raimon van was. There the other inazubakas were chatting with another guy. _Oh crap...I might be found out_ I thought as we got closer.

"Oi!" Fubuki shouted as we ran up the stairs.

"We found the flame striker!" Domon said once we got to the top.

"Ehh! Really-"

That's when I emerged, killing all their hopes and dreams of finding him.

"That's not Goenji"the fat one said in shock.

"It isn't?" a blue haired bitch asked her 'boyfriend'.

"Yeah" her 'boyfriend replied(obviously she was a fangirl of him, and he didn't have feelings for her)

"This is the flame striker, Nagumo!" Fubuki introduced me.

"That's how it is. I'm Nagumo Haruya." Recognizing the orange headband-baka, I asked, "You're the captain, Endou? Nice to meet you"

"Ehh? Hehe. Nice to meet you too, Nagumo" Endou replied.

"This guy heard we were looking for him, so he came and found us." Domon explained.

"So you live around here?" A girl asked me. I recognized her also;Touko Zaizen.

"Well, sure." I replied. The other guy came up to me, kinda surprising me.

"Really? I've never seen your face around here before" He questioned, a bit suspicious.

I just replied with a, "I've never seen your face around here too"

"What's wrong?" another dark-blue hair girl asked a shorty guy.

"He reeks of something like a nasty guy" he responded. Oh crap. I was getting found out!

"Show the others the shoot you showed us earlier!" Fubuki asked me. "It was really powerful!"

"Hmpf! It would be so boring just to show them" I replied.

"Saying-"

"Why don't you give me a test? See if my strength is good enough for your team, judging with your own eyes." They gave it a thought, looking at me all weird, "Raimon Eleven versus me! How about it? If I get a point from you, I win and pass the test."

"If he wants us to test him, why is he organizing all the rules?" Touko questioned.

"That's some solid confidence" their coach Hitomiko- Wait? Hitomiko? I haven't seen her in years! Crap! She could ruin my plan!

I looked back at her and smirked."I say it because I got it"

"Yosh! Let's go on with the test!" Endou said confidently.

"That sounds kinda exiting!" The fat one exclaimed.

"Tachimukai! You wanna be goalkeeper?" Endou asked a light brown hair male(I haven't seen him in any of the matches...)

"Ok-"

"No no no! I can't have that!" I said interrupting Tachimukai. "I can't have that! I want the ones who faced of the aliens! No joke!"

"*sigh* ok ok...Let's go!" Endou chanted, motioning for the others to follow him.

_I'll show you the crimson flames_ I thought to myself as we walked over to the soccer field.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you ready?"

"Have been for ages!" I said, smirking and ready to show them a taste of a master rank team. "Endou!" I pointed towards the boy protecting the goal. This was going to be easy, "Get ready for this"

The whistle blew and I was on my way. I kicked the ball up in the air, and jumped for it. The raimon eleven stared at me in shock. I then kicked it towards the midfielders, adding a little flame to it as the ball blew past them and onto the defenders. Touko Zaizen tried her 'the Tower' waza, but it failed. Then Fubuki tried 'Ice Ground', but it, as well, failed, sending the ball straight in the air, towards me. I smirked as I stole he ball in mid-air, baffling the team once again. All that was left, were two more defenders, and Endou. Getting past the other defenders was easy. All I had to do was jump, giving me a chance to do my Atomic flare.

"I'll fry you with my crimson flames!" I said as I started to do my atomic flare, "アトミックフレア!"

"Ok! Bring it!" Endou yelled as he got in the 'Majin the Hand' position, "マジンザハンド！"

Of course he didn't catch it.

"eh? Ah haha! That was awesome Nagumo!" Endou said baffled by my awesome power.

"Of course." I boasted, "If I join, those aliens don't have a prayer" I looked around, everyone was talking about putting me on the team! "So, did I pass the test?  
>"Ya! Let's play together on the team!" Endou then reached out his hand to offer a handshake, "Let's play together on the team. Great to have you, Nagumo"<p>

I reached out my hand and smirked, glad that my plan worked, "Hmm. Majin the Hand wasn't bad either"

"So is he going to be a 2-top with me?" The blue-haired Rika asked.

I closed my eyes and shrugged, "Na. I'll be fine as the only forward."

"Ne ne Coach! Nagumo is joining the team, ok!" Endou declared to Hitomiko-san.

Hitomiko got up and said, "I'll acknowledge that you'd be a good asset to the team, but before that, I have a few questions for you" She started to walk towards me.

_Oh crap!_ I thought as she got closer._ She may still remember me! I'm dead!_

"If you want to fight with us, I'll have the responsibility of watching over you." She stopped walking to ask me the first question, "First of, what school do you go to?"

Her face expression changed as I got into my pissy mode. Great. Just great. If my looks could kill, she would be dead right now. But just as I was about to answer, a voice from the distance said

"Aliea Gakuen" I was caught.

"tch...dammit Gran! Why do you have to ruin everything! Don't get in the way!" I said though clenched teeth.

"Raimon Eleven huh? What were you trying to do with them?"

"I just came to see what kind of guys you were interested in."

"*sigh* Don't let him trick you, Endou-kun" Gran said, still on the pillar. He then kicked a powered up white soccer ball towards me. Endou jumped right in to block it, but I just jumped and blocked it with my belly, all by myself. Immidiatly, I made a dust tornado and changed into my Prominence uniform, shocking the Raimon Eleven. I kicked the ball towards Gran(in midair of course), who then stopped and and kicked it back, which then I brought to the ground.

"N-nagumo...you-you're"

"Me?" I asked as I cracked my neck, "This is the real me. Call me Burn from now on. Got it memorized?*"

"Burn?"

"I'm Aliea Gakuen's master rank team Prominence's Captain" I sighed and continued, "Gran, these guys beat Reize's Gemini Storm, and tied with Desarm's Epsilon. The've most likely gotten stronger after messing with your team. So, I wanted to see these guys up close and personal, do ya mind? I'll do what I like. But if you get in my way," I pointed to the eleven, " I'll smash 'em down, before you do!"

Gran then jumped down from the pillar, pissed off as ever. "Say you're gonna smash them down ay? Not a good idea, better to have strong people join us. Isn't that right?"

We were now slowly circling around the soccer ball in the middle, like we were in a fighting ring. "Join us?" I questioned, "These people? Hmph! Should I tell them about Goenji?"

"That's crossing the line!" Gran sternly said.

"I don't need _you_ telling me that" I shot back. Gran then rushed towards me, activating the teleportation to from the ball to go back to base.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I looked around as I noticed we weren't in Okinawa, but in my room.

"BURN. .."

"Tch, well, if you gave them a taste of _your_ team, why can't I?"

"You know what this means right?"

"Huh?" I was confused.

"This was your last chance, Burn. Your team, Prominence, won't get a chance to fight raimon, due to you meeting them."

I gasped in shock. I felt as if what I have been working on my whole life, had been torn apart. "N-no...no! Gran! I demand you give me a second chance! I didn't mean to-"

"That sounds very familiar, Burn. I think that's what your father said before he died" He then turned around and left, saying, "I'll gather up the rest of your team, as of now, stay in your room: Burn, you're exiled"

"Tch...DAMMIT GRAN!"

**0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s**

**hehehe...sorry for this boring long chapter...and the mistakes...and that it was delayed...again...*gets shot* **

**Next Chapter!**

** Chapter Eleven: Exile: I Won't Accept This!**

So Burn finally knows what exile is. But(of course), knowing Burn, he won't accept the fact he just got fired from his job. What will he doooooooooooooooo? XD

**Ciao ciao!**

**R&R but no flames!**


	11. Chapter 11: Exile:I Won't Accept This!

**CHAPTER...ELEVEN! It's been a while since I started this story ne? Sorry if a a few(ok many) characters are OOC...I'm really bad at keeping characters that aren't mine in character but I'm trying! **

**~Disclaimers~**

**KV: KV doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Nessa: Eh? I thought I was the writer here**

**KV: *gulp* it-it-it's writer-san!**

**Nessa: KV shut up and get on to the story or else I'm deleting you from my OC roster**

**KV: Hai!**

**0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s**

**Chapter Eleven: Exile: I Won't Accept This!**

**13YO! Burn p.o.v.**

"DAMMIT! FUCKING GRAN! I'LL KILL HIM!" I yelled from inside my room. It has been two days since I met the raimon eleven, and life was at its all time low right now for me. After all the long training and preparation for my fight with raimon, tch. Nothing. I hear a knock on the door.

"Burn-sama? Are you alright?" It was Barra.

"Yeah I'm fine. Tch."

"E-eto...can I come in?"

"Hmph, try."

She twisted the doorknob and came in. just like that. "Hehe, try huh?"

"Shut up" I replied.

"That was so easy!" She said as she closed the door behind her.

I realized as she closed the door, that she may be trapped in here with me.

"Barra? Try re-opening it" She tried but, just as the awesome me predicted, it wouldn't open. "Guess you're stuck here with me!" There was a silence for about two minutes, and then she spoke up.

"What now? What do we do now that all our hard work has paid off for nothing?"

"What do you mean what do we do? Nothing! We're done!" I replied in an annoyed tone of voice.

"That's what you think. Remember what Gazel-sama said to you and Gran that day?" I thought back to the numerous meetings we've had in the past few years. It then clicked.

"_I'm still here. I know I'm one of the weaker teams in aliea. The middle if I lose to any of you, I will join forces with anyone to be able to be genesis."_

"Oh! You mean Gazel?" I asked. She nodded. "But wait, that was a leader's meeting. Why were you there in the first place?"

"No reason in particular. I was just bored" Soon after she finished that sentence, a heard another knock on the door, or better yet, Gran just opened the door without asking.

"Burn, get up. You're coming with me." Gran ordered, not even noticing the fact that Barra was in my room.

"N-Nani? Like _hell_ I'm going with you anywhere! What do you want Gran?"

"There's a meeting."

"Huh? It's today?" I asked shocked.

"Hmph, it's in a few minutes actually."

"Well let's go! Barra, out! Now!" She ran out quickly as I shoved Gran out so I could get there first.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**At The Meeting**

"So I've heard you met Endou." Gran said to Gazel.

"He's an interesting fellow." Gazel answered. "Although, I can't understand why he is so passionate."

"I like passionate guys. But there's no way he could win against my red hot flames" I interrupted.

"Flames only die in the presence of cold ice-" Gazel said smart-assingly

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" A yelled across the room.

"You burn up easily, as usual" Gazel commented

"Enough you two" Gran commanded. "Gazel, do you intend to fight Endou?"

"Yeah. I want to see for myself the abilities who sunk Epsilon Remastered."

0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the meeting, I decided to take a nap since, well, I can't really do much after that. But just when I was about to fall asleep

"Burn! Burn! Get up!"

"*yawn* What do you want?"

"Get in your casual clothes and come! Didn't you forget about Diamond Dust's game today?" Oh, it was Gran.

"N-nani? Tch. Why do I have to go anyways. I thought I was exiled."

"Just get up Burn! Can't you listen to me for once?"

"Like hell" We just stood there in silence for a bit. I then piped up and said, "Well, are we gonna go or not? I can't and I won't change in front of you! If I ever did I'd castrate you so that you can't make meteor babies with Ulvida!"

"Ok ok ok. *sigh* Burn, you really are a handful."

0-0-0-0-0-

By the time we got there, the match already started.

"What a boring game." I said, arms crossed and clearly not wanting to be there.

"You don't know that yet. Keep watching. You'll see what I mean by Endou's passion." Gran said.

"Tch. Passion my ass"

We watched as raimon got pummeled by Gazel's team. After Gokka used frozen steal, that one bitch Rika hurt her leg(:D). The ball was then passed to Gazel, who easily got pass everyone else, only to be stopped by fat boy's wall attack. The ball was then rocketed into the sky, which then fell into the bleachers of the other side. But then something amazing happened. The ball came back! Or should I say, a god threw it back.

"G-Gran? D-did you see-"

"I saw it all right. I guess we weren't the only ones watching."

The god then floated down to the field, kicked the ball up, and spun it on his fingers.I recognized him. He was Aphrodi, captain of Zeus Jr. High.

"Well look who we have here, ne Burn?" Hiroto turned his head and looked at the field. "Aphrodi, the once proud god, has fallen"

I smirked and said, "Damn right. If he joined us, he would be a powerful asset to my te-"

"If he joined us, he would be on _my_ team thank you very much"

We both watched as Gazel's team looked at him in shock. It looked weird seeing Aphrodi in Raimon's outfit. Gazel commented on how Aphrodi lost to humans and that he is a fallen god and all that crap(Gazel's pulled this on me a couple times)

"Oi oi. Is this for real?" I thought aloud.

"Look's like this match has finally gotten interesting" said Gran.

As the game got back in motion, Diamond Dust stole the ball again, advancing into Raimon's territory. That Domon guy then stole the ball, but refused to pass to Aphrodi and got it stolen. _Tch. Bakas, _ I thought to myself. Soon fatty got it and _attempted _to pass to Aphrodi, but it missed and got out of bounds.

"Their rhythm is totally off" Gran murmured.

The game continued the same, lame, boring way. At this point, Diamond Dust looked like they would win. But then, of course, someone finally passed to Aphrodi and turned things around.

"You've really fallen. To think that a god would leave his seat to fight alongside humans..." Gazel said to Aphrodi.

"Left the seat?" Aphrodi questioned. "That's wrong. Endou-kun's strength woke me up from my nightmare. He gave me a new power!"

"Hmm...Without the Aqua of the Gods, you're nothing"

"Tch. That Gazel. Cool-headed bastard! That line could get you're ass kicked!" I said. And sure enough, after that conversation, Aphrodi got past Gazel and scored a point.

"Hmm...Not Bad Aphrodi, not bad." Gazel said while combing his fingers through his hair. Ohhh man! He was pissed! The only other time I saw him like that was when I trashed his room! "So this is the power you gained from fighting Raimon and Endou? I'll beat you down!"

"What's he doing?" I asked. "How can he just let them get the leading point?"

"But, it seems that Gazel sensed it." Gran answered.

"What?"

"Raimon, Endou Mamoru's power."

"Ehh?"

"Didn't I say it? You'll find out if you fight them."

"Nandaiyo?" I said as I turned my head. "You're always putting on weird airs." Gran just stared at the game, ignoring me.

The whistle blew, and the game started, Gazel then said, "I'll show you, the darkness of absolute zero!" Soon all the members of Diamond Dust got pass raimon, and right in front of the goal. "Freeze over!" Gazel said as he got in stance for his signature attack. "NORTHERN IMPACT!" Endou tired blocking it with his fist of justice, but failed. Diamond Dust(finally) got a point.

"Is that all you got? What a disappointment" Gazel said as he walked of. The first half of the game just ended.

"Burn. C'mon. Let's go have a _chat_ with Gazel" Gran motioned as he started to walk away.

We met him in a hallway of the stadium. He looked ashamed and pissed at the same time.

"Aren't you embarrassed to be tied with them?" I asked Gazel.

"You'll win right? Against Endou-kun." Gran teased.

Gazel tensed as those words were said, "I won't lose" Gazel's fist's clenched, "On the name of Diamond Dust"

0-0-0-0-0-0-

**KV:This author is too lazy to do the rest of the game, so I'll just skip to the end of the game :3**

0-00-0-0-0-

"What do ya know? The match ended with a tie- Gran? Gran?" I looked around and Gran was gone. "Tch, that son of a- hey he's on the field." Gran started doing one of his speeches to Endou when he dropped a blue and black soccer ball on the ground. I realized that he was probably going to leave along side Gazel, so if I wanted to get out of this God forsaken place, I had to get my as down there before they left. I ran down there as fast as I could, getting in the path of the blue light just in time.

"Endou...I'll defeat you next time, for sure" Gazel muttered as the blue light engulfed us and took us home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was an hour or so after the match with Diamond Dust and Raimon. I was walking past the rooms of Diamond Dust(although I should be in my room...hehehe Gran forgot.) when I heard some banging.

"I got to get stronger. I got to get stronger. I got to get stronger. I got to get stronger."

I opened the door as I found a half-naked Gazel banging his head against the wall. He obviously didn't notice me enter the room, since he was still banging his head against the wall. I went over to him and yanked his body away from the wall and threw him on his bed.

"Gazel. You're hopeless man!" I said to him as he rubbed his head.

"S-Shut up Burn. You're not the one who tied with raimon today-"

"At least you got the chance, Ice-head. Remember, I don't have a chance."

"*sigh*...Burn?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out" He then threw his wet towel at me as he chased me out of his room.

"Ahh...man...tsk tsk tsk Gazel" I said as I walked back towards my room.

As I turned the corner to go to my room, I was faced with a pissed off Gran. _Oh shit..._ "*sigh* Gran...what do you want with me now?"

"Aren't you supposed to be exiled?"

"Tch. I don't want you telling me that, Gran. I do what I want." I was then shoved to a wall, with Gran's face ten centimeters away from mine.

"Listen. For. Once. I'm tired of you. Wanna know why? Because in this project, not only is Endou the problem, but you. You're the only thing that is keeping me from getting the full title of Genesis." He then let go and took off. I shrugged and continued the way I was going, but skipped my room and went to (attempted) Nepper's instead. Why do I say attempted? Well, maybe it's because I was hit in the tulip from Wheeze and passed out.

0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up in what seemed like ten minutes later. I looked around and turns out, it was morning. A note was by my bed that said, "Gran is Genesis" I stared at the note in shock. Gran was chosen? After all the hard work my team did and we never got a chance? Oh no he didn't! I quickly put on my team uniform and headed out to the meeting room. I had to be very careful because at this time, most of the people around here are from Gaia, or Genesis. On the way there, I opened Gazel door(again) and told him to get up and get on to the meeting room a.s.a.p.

0-0-0-0-0-

By the time I got there(after dodging a few members of Genesis), Gazel was already there waiting.

"Burn."

"Did you hear Gazel?"

"I can't believe that person picked Gaia to be Genesis."

"I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THIS!" I kicked a black and red soccer ball at Gran's pillar, making it crack. I caught the ball firmly and said, "I won't accept it! It's one thing if you tie with Raimon, but I haven't lost to Gran yet!"

"The tie was nothing but a result. I was merely enjoying a contest with them."

"Tch..." I then remembered what Gazel said many years ago.

"_I'm still here. I know I'm one of the weaker teams in aliea. The middle if I lose to any of you, I will join forces with anyone to be able to be genesis."_

I grinned and said, "How about it. Are you up for a rampage?"

"Are you saying we should join forces?"

"That's hardly the start of it. The two of us are going to show Gran, that there's always someone above the top"

"Sounds interesting. Let me in on that plan"

"We'll defeat Gran, and steal the title of Genesis."

"And we'll show that person who's most suitable for the Genesis project." We then joined hands, signifying a del made. "The Neo Genesis project, starts now."

Finally. Finally I will be able to get my revenge on Gran, and go against Endou. Exile for me, was not an option.

0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s

**KV: and that is chapter eleven! Published on the 11th(at least where I am it is)...and I know the name didn't fit...but oh well!**

**Next chapter! A video from the author herself and a preview on the next series she's writing! **

Next Chapter: 

Chapter Twelve: Chaos

Burn and Gazel have joined forces, making a team called "The Chaos". Now it's up to Burn to choose which members of his team will fight, and which ones will never get the chance to.

**Ciao ciao!**

**~KVNessaM~**


	12. Chapter 12:Chaos

**Oi! Mina! CHAPTER 12 IZ HERE! Thanks to all who like it and leave good review about it...makes me feel special :3 Alert! Due to technical difficulties, the video is not ready, and hopefully will be next week(with clips from Tahoe, is I go ;) Make sure to read all the way to the end, there is a VERY IMPORTANT message! The fate of the series is in your hands(kinda)!**

**Disclaimers!**

**Kuge: Nessa-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, only me.**

**VN: Yesh! I created you one year ago! Happy b-day kurokage! U r an awesome OC! Anyways, to Burn's story!**

**0s0s0s0s0s0s0s**

**Chapter Twelve: Chaos**

The meeting went well. Too well. Prominence finally gets a chance to fight raimon! But there's a catch; only half of us can fight. The others will never have the chance to. But to choose who to fight or not, normally I wouldn't care, but because this is _raimon_ we're talking about, I have to care. I called an announcement for all prominence members to meet at my room so I could tell them the news.

"Mina...guess what."

"What is it! Are we finally gonna get thrown in a dungeon for not obeying Gran's rules?"

"N-no...wait what? *sigh* never mind. Anyway! I...have teamed up with Diamond Dust so-"

"WHAT-"

"LET ME FINISH! I teamed up with Diamond Dust so that we, prominence, could get a chance at fighting raimon." the room was silent. What was once littered with anger, sadness, and disappointment was now silent with dumbstruck faces.

"I-I get to fight...raimon?" Heat said with a shocked expression.

"Maybe. Because there's a catch. Not all of you will be fighting." They just stared at me, wanting me to continue, "Only five or six of you will. The rest will never get a chance."

"B-But Burn-sama...who will you choose?" Bonitona asked.

"I dunno...just-just leave me alone for a while so I can decide...meeting over."

0-0-0-0-

I spent the next two hours rolling around in my bed, trying to decide who would get the chance to fight, and who will never get the chance too. I already had three spots taken; Me, Heat and Nepper. Most likely, Gazel would be the two-top forwards. Heat and Nepper would midfielders, and defenders. Who would defend? And would be goalie?

"Can I come in?" Gazel. Gazel came. Of all people!

"Yeah, I guess" Gazel walked in and sat on my bed while I was still laying down. I sat up and looked at him, quickly trying to fix my messy hair so I wouldn't look stupid.

"Having a hard time deciding huh?" Gazel teased.

"Shut up! It's not like you're having a ball doing this either right!" Gazel then turned his head away and looked at the ground in sadness.

"You're not the only one having a hard time choosing. I have to choose who will get revenge or not! Do you know how how hard this is! IQ wants to stay with his sister, but IC doesn't want to fight again!"

"But at least you don't have a team that refuses to accept the fact that the only way they can fight is if they team with _you_! We never even had a chance!"

"Well you do now-"

"I said _we_! I mean all of the team! Not half of us stupid!" I was crying at this point, showing my weak side to the one that was called my rival. What Gazel did next was unbelieveible. He came closer to me and hugged me. A look of shock covered my face as Gazel, the cool-headed baka, buried his head in my neck.

"Calm down, Burn." He said while his hand came up to stroke my hair.

"G-Gazel..." A feeling of calmness drifted over me. For once, in a long time, I felt something similar to peace.

"Don't worry Burn...I'll help you choose the team."

0-0-0-0-0-

I just finished calling all of Prominence to the meeting room(damn right I wasn't allowed to). Some of them were sleeping(Nepper, Berkley), so I broke down their door and atomic flared their beds. The first one to arrive was Heat(of course), followed by Rean and Bonitona, and closing with Saiden. Once everyone got there, I called in Gazel and Diamond Dust.

"Ok...so...uhh...um...I...have chosen." Gasps filled the room.

"Diamond Dust, the ones joining Chaos will be: Gokka, Rionne, Clara, Droll, and Myself." Sad looks filled the meeting room as I was ready to announce my side of the team.

"Prominence," I said in my commanding tone of voice. "The ones joining the team are: Me, Nepper, Heat, Barra, Bomber, Grent. That's all."

"B-Burn-sama..."

"I...didn't make it?" My team stared at me with disbelief. Rean just stared at the ground Berkley was on the verge of crying and Satosu just started banging his head against the wall.

"Practice is tomorrow. It will be hell, so be prepared. If you're not, I'll atomic flare your whole room!" I announced to the crowd. Eeps and okays were heard as agreement.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard someone call my name. I turned around saw Rean run up to me. I looked at her, and I knew what she was going to ask.

"Burn-sama, why-"

"Why wasn't I accepted? I knew you would say that. It's because you didn't have the potential I was looking for."

"B-urn...sama...why...I thought that I was one of your best friends..." Rean muttered.

"Just because you're my best friend, doesn't mean you're gonna make it-"

"But Nepper and Heat did-"

"I'd miss my punching bag, Rean. I couldn't do without him. As for Heat, imagine how he would react if he didn't make it!"

"Did you ever think how I and the others would act, _Haruya_?" I gave her a look of disgust as she spat out my real name.

"Ya, damn right I did. The real reason I took you out, is because I knew that you would be able to handle the pain."

0-0-0-0-0-

**Message to Raimon at Teikoku!**

Shortly after, I gathered the team so we could make a little announcement to Raimon.

"What the? I-It's Aliea Academy-"

As we emerged from the purple smoke engulfing us, Gazel and I said,"We are Chaos"

"Prominence of the lofty flames,"

"And Diamond Dust of the endless frost, have combined to make the strongest team."

"Accept our challenge!"

"We'll prove who is the strongest in the universe!"

"The match is in two days, be ready!" and after that, we left. This was gonna be one hell of a time.

0-0-0-0-0-

**Time Skip! First Day Of Chaos Hell!**

I walked into the field where everyone was supposed to meet. As of now, I was the last one to arrive, until Nepper came of course.

"Gomen mina! I'm late because-"

"Five laps around the field in five minutes go."

"Eeh? I mean yes Burn-sama!" Oh how I loved toying with my punching bag...

"Members of Chaos, our match with Raimon is in two days, understood? Until then, you need to improve on everything. None of you should fight amongst each other, we are all one team now. Adding to that, I also don't care whether you were on my team or on Burn's team; we can both order you around the same way."

"Yes Sir!" The Team answered.

"Good good. Now then, get ready for one of the hell-ish moments of your life. You're gonna 'love' it." I said to the team. Trying to scare them into obeying, "Practice. Start!"

I was walking over to the training machines, captain armband in hand when Gazel came up to me and asked,

"So Burn, who will be captain?"

"Me of course! Ya think I'm gonna let someone like you lead the team? No friggin way!" I said while clutching the armband in my hand.

"I don't think so, tulip-head." Gazel cooly said, raking his fingers through his hair.

"C'mon! You already had a chance to fight raimon and be captain, now it's my turn."

"So you want an inexperienced captain to lead us against a team he has never faced off?"

"Damn right! It's my time to shine, Gazel!" I cheered pointing my thumb to my head again(kinda like what I did when I met the lightning fags(raimon)).

*sigh* *shakes head* Gazel reached for the captain armband that was in my hand, "Burn, lemme handle this one-"

"DON'T. TOUCH. THE. ARMBAND." Little did I know, that line saved my team from being overrun by cool-headed Gazel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Two Days Later, Match Day**

I woke up to a silver-ish figure looking down at me. I had no idea who or what it was, so I just reached up and punched it. An 'ow' and 'dammit tulip-head!' was heard right after, so I'm guessing it was Gazel?

"What was that for, tulip-headed baka?"

"What was That for! I don't know, maybe it was for going into my room and gazing down at me while I was sleeping!"

"Whatever! That doesn't matter right now Burn, it's because-"

"BURN-SAMA!"Berkeley bursted into the room with open arms, pushing Gazel off of me and sitting me upright and shaking me back and forth. "You need to get your tulip-ass out of bed and get ready!"

"DON'T SHAKE ME!"

He stopped shaking me and said with a puzzled look, "Why not? It was to wake you up so that you could take revenge on Raimon and Gran for kicking us out."

I stared at him shocked. _One of my old teammates, who didn't make it in, is cheering for me?_ I smirked and got up, told Berkely and Gazel to get the f*** out, and got ready.

0-0-0-0-

**At The Teleportaion Room thingy...**

"Chaos, this is a glorious moment for us. We will beat them, at all costs. Understood?" Gazel said to everyone on the team.

"YES SIR!"

"If we lose, take note that we'll all be in a world, of shit." I commented. "Remember the teammates who couldn't make it in, and fight for them. If you don't, the guilt will forever rest on your shoulders."

"Couldn't have said that better, Burn."

"IKUZO!" I yelled as I kicked the red, black, and blue soccer ball, teleporting us.

Right after I said those words, we were gone.

0s0s0s0s0s0s0s

**So sorry! This chapter was kinda a filler. But I hoped you enjoyed it! As for me, chances are, next week there won't be a new chapter, because I won't be in town.(and because of the 1st week of school.) Mina san! Here are your previews! Sorry the summaries suck but the story will be better! No solid plotlines have been set down yet, so these are only the basics.**

**Story:** He Loves Me, She Loves Me Not.

**Pairing/Rating:** ZelxMetronxMaquia rated T-M(rating might go up)

**Sucky Summary: **AU. At Liocott International University, there attends a boy with a big problem; Mutou Satoshi. Lead guitarist in a band, he is crushing on a girl named Sumeragi Maki. The problem? She loves Segata Ryuuichirou. And who does Ryuuichi happen to like? None other Satoshi.

**Story: **International Love

**Paring/Rating: **various rated T

**Sucky Summary:** Various one-shots with your favorite FFI characters! OcxMulitple Valentines Fic.

**Next Chappie! **

Chapter Thirteen: Can't Stop Us Now.

Summary: The match between Chaos and Raimon is beginning! What will happen? Will Chaos win, or will Raimon foil their plans? Find out Next time on Why I'm Like This-Burn's Story!\

Burn's story, words of wisdom: **"If we lose, take note that we'll all be in a world, of shit." - Burn**

ciao ciao!

Oh! Before I go! VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION!

**Should I continue until FFI, or stop after the Aliea Academy arc.? PLEASE CHOOSE YES OR NO ONLY! This will help me plan ahead for my next set of fics :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Can't Stop Us Now

**Hiya! IMMA BACK BITCHES! XD AND IMMA ON DA SAKKA TEAM TOO! Sorry for the long delay, first few weeks of school are a bitch and i've had some...problems too.**

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 does. So please don't sue me...I'm poor enough already(I only got 25 bucks in mah wallet TT_TT)**

**0s0s0s0s0s**

**Chapter Thirteen: Can't Stop Us Now**

**13YO! Burn p.o.v.**

*cue whistling sound of ball coming down* BOOM! Purple smoke now covered the faces of the raimon crybabies as my new team, Chaos, entered the field. The smoke started clearing when I said, "You guys aren't very smart are you?"

"You're carefree enough to show up, even when you know you'll lose." Gazel said cooly. The raimon team just gave all of us angry looks."Endou Mamoru, I'll make you regret accepting the challenge of the universe's strongest team."

"We won't loose! My friends are the strongest on earth!" Endou shot back.

"Fine then...Let's fight!" I yelled. Soon after, we all got in our positions on the field. I was pumped up! I couldn't wait to pummel raimon and become Genesis! I noticed there was a new goalkeeper instead of Endou, and that Endou was now on the field. Wait...Endou on the field? Man this was going to be easy!

"Understand. Win this match at all costs" Gazel murmured to his side of the team.

"Don't hold back" I told my side of Chaos, "Make them realize how strong you are"

Soon after, the whistle blew and the game began with Goenji's kick-off. Goenji passed to Aphrodi, who then passed to someone else. They were making an advance on us, but it wouldn't last for long.

"You're no match for me!" The red haired girl yelled as she opposed Droll.

"Hmph" and Droll stole the ball, easy as that. Droll then continued up by himself, easily dodging all the defenders and going straight for the goal. He then passed the ball to Gazel as the pink-haired surfer blocked him.

"This time I'll show you...How cold the freezing darkness can be!" Gazel then got in position for his signature kick, "Northern IMPACT!" The new guy then got in stance for what appeared to be Majin The Hand.(the aura was blue though...). It was easily defeated and we got our first point.

"This is our true strength." Gazel said to the opposing team.

"The true abilities of Aliea's strongest team, Chaos." I finished.

The game continued with raimon's attack. Goenji got surrounded by Gokka and Clara, so he passed to Aphrodi. I smirked as I knew what was coming up, and what would happen to Aphrodi's most famous attack.

"I won't let you get pass me!" Nepper said through clenched teeth.

"Heaven's Time!" Aphrodi said, and all time was frozen. One second later, Nepper stole the ball from Aphrodi's attack and continued on as if nothing happened. Aphordi stared at the ground in shock as he realized that Nepper could defy that attack known as Heaven's Time.

"Nepper is it? Even prominence can be impressive sometimes." Gazel mentioned.

"Heat!" Nepper passed to Heat, but it didn't make it as Kidou stole the ball. Kidou decided to pass to Aphrodi again, hoping to get pass my teams' awesome defence.

"Heaven's Time!"

"Tch." And Nepper stole the ball again. He ran and ran, soon catching up and passing it to me.

"Oh no! Burn has a clear path to the goal!" The annoying-ass announcer shouted.

"We're Entitled to the Genesis title! I'll prove that right now!" I said as I got ready for... "ATOMIC FLARE!" And it made it in.

"Northern Impact!"

"Atomic Flare!"

"Tch."

"Hyaa!" Soon, it was a one-sided match as Gazel, Heat and I scored ten goals total.

Another pass was made to me as I got ready to score again. "This is the end!" I yelled as I ran up to the goal. "I'll destroy you with my crimson flames! Atomic Flare!"

"Tachimukai!" Endou yelled as he got ready to block my shoot head-on.

"What?"

"MEGATON HEAD!" Endou's new hissatsu waza blazed through and blocked my Atomic Flare from the goal! Luckily he fell back and collapsed afterwards XD

I thought things would get easier, but I was wrong. With that one play Endou did, the flow of the game changed. Raimon's defense got hella stronger, and it was getting harder and harder to go at the ball.

"This is Endou's power, the one that Gran was attracted to." Gazel murmured.

"But in the end, it's nothing but a useless struggle." I started to advance on us, but didn't have much luck. Why? Let's just say that Most of us were trained in both offense and defense.

"Ignite Steal!"

"Frozen Steal!"

Nepper then ran up to try to score. Kidou almost got in his way, but he easily dodged. After that, the american boy tried to use his 'flame dance', but, as usual, Nepper got pass the attack(what do you expect flames would do to someone from prominence).

"The outcome of the match is clear"

"We're the true Genesis."

=0=0=0=0

"Over here Nepper!"

"Tch...Heat!"

"We can beat Raimon without you guys from Diamond Dust. Prominence is enough for them!"

"Nepper!"

"Barra!"

"Droll!"

"Bomba! Over here!"

Nepper continued on his merry way to the goal, but soon american boy came to stop him(again). "Heat!"

"No luck!" Goggles boy Kidou stole the ball! From us? Oh helllllll no!

"Endou! Domon!" All three then headed up and performed an attack I have never seen before. "Death Zone 2!"

"Burn Out!" Grent yelled as he tried to stop the ball. It failed epically.

"Hmph, those small fries get a mental Boner over one point. How pathetic. We'll teach you the real difference between us." I said to myself as I watched the Raimon players get all high on their first goal.

It was now our turn to counterattack. Endou tried to stop me, but remember my awesome jump power? "ATOMIC FLARE!"

"I can see it...I can hear it... MUGEN THE HAND!" Tachimukai yelled as he caught the ball.

"N...No way..." The whistle then blew for the end of the first half. The score, was 1-10, in our favor. I stared as the raimon team happily ran to their bench area to take a break. There was just something about them that was...different.

"Burn-sama, don't worry about it, that was nothing but a fluke." Nepper came up to me and said, dismantling my train of thought.

"Yatta! We're-"

"Keep your voice down, Heat! We still need to be in character!" Droll scolded.

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

I looked at Gazel, and he looked back. We bot knew what was going to happen next.

=0=0=0=

"Seem as if we let our guard down, no Gazel?" I said to him as the whistle was getting ready to blow.

"But as long as we join forces, we won't lose." The whistle blew, and the second half began.

"Nepper!" I passed to him and motioned him to head up. I noticed something different in his plays, so I decided to give it a try. As Kidou approached him(Again...), Nepper decided to ignore Rhionne and pass to Heat, which then ended in Raimon stealing the ball.

"God Knows!" Aphrodi yelled as he shot the ball in, earning Raimon's second point.

"Bakunetsu Storm!"

"God Knows!"

"Tsunami Boost!"

"Death Zone 2!"

"What's going on!" Gazel said astonished at the progress Raimon was making. "Don't tell me that these guys are..."

"Megaton Head!" Seventh point. Just like that. I studied the rest of the team, noticing an eerie aura around them.

"What the heck are these guys doing?" I semi-asked Gazel.

"Looks like we'll have to teach them...the meaning of this match."

"Yeah..."I agreed. Gazle then stole the ball from a Raimon player as we headed up swiftly.

"All of you, watch us!"

"See the feelings we've staked on this match!" We jumped up in the air, ready to turn things around.

"Burn!"

"Gazel!" The rest of Chaos stared at us in shock as they saw the greatest rivalry in the history of rivals, working together.

"This is the power of Chaos!"

"The strongest team in the Universe!" My right leg was now surrounded in flames, same with Gazel's left leg except with ice.

"FIRE BLIZZARD!"

"Mugen the Hand!" BOOM! It went through, giving us our eleventh point.

"Burn-sama and Gazel-sama..."

"Made a shoot together..."

"What were we doing...fighting amongst each other in a time like this.."

"Hmm...Nepper." Heat called.

"Tch..." Nepper just twitched, knowing that it was him who cause all this.

=0=0=0

The match continued, Raimon wanting to get back the points we stole.

"We can't afford to lose this match! Nepper!" Droll passed to him. Nepper just stood there for a while, not knowing what to think, until

"Go up Nepper!" Heat yelled.

"This can't be...Even without Diamond Dust, Prominence can still..."

"Let's go!" Endou yelled as he advance in on Nepper.

"Tch...umm...uh...*kicks* Rhionne! Bring it in!" Nepper yelled as he finally conquered his stupid mind, after all these years.

The ball was then passed to Gazel and I again as we got ready for a second Fire Blizzard. _Yes!_ I though to myself as I knew we were gonna make it. But out of the blue, came a pink haired surfer boy that was most likely older than me. _Wait, since when was that guy..._Too late, the ball was already stolen from me mid-air and passed to Goenji.

"Ignite Steal!" Goenji got passed that, but because of that...

"Frozen Steal!" And we got the ball again.

"Looks like the match is set."

"You can't break through the strongest double defense In the universe."

"Leave it up to me" Angle boy said to his team. "I'll break it!" I laughed on the inside as he said those words. What a fool!

"What a waste..."

"Don't hold back! Beat them down!" I yelled to the defenders.

Well, they sure took that word to heart, since angle boy Aphrodi was being OWNED by the defenders over and over again.

"This is the end!"

"I won't give up!" Aphrodi yelled as he was about to go in. I say about because at the same moment..

*cue whistling sound of ball coming down* BOOM!

"Nyaaa...!" Both defenders and Aphrodi were blown out of the way as a whit flash entered the scene. Dust was sent everywhere, and I knew exactly who it was...

"Look's like you're all having fun."

"No way..."

"Hiroto!"

"Hey, Endou-kun" Gran then jumped down to join the rest of us on the field.

"Hiroto...what are you doing here?" Endou asked.

"I didn't come to see you..." Gran then turned his head in disgust, " Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I won't acknowledge that you've been chosen for Genesis!" I yelled at him.

"We'll prove ourselves...We'll defeat Raimon and show who's suitable to be Genesis!" Gazel added.

"You don't know when to give up.." The ball then started to glow as Gran was ready to take us all back home.

"Wait! Hiroto!" Endou yelled. Gran just smiled that ugly, disgusting smile of his and left, taking all of Chaos with him.

**0s0s0s0s0s**

**not much of cliffhanger here no?XD well sorry if this chapter was kinda boring, but is is necessary to have the chaos fight here no? Ok ok ok! Enough of me, and on to the preview! By the way, here is a video, but it's not THE video...i decided to film it once I get my soccer uniform :3 don't kill me...**

**h ttp :/w utu m/wat ch?v=TE 6ap 5Pz M EU (delete spaces :3)**

**Next Chapter**

Chapter Fourteen: It's Over.

After Gran has taken them back to Aliea Academy, just what kind of punishment awaits? And what will happen after? Find out next time on, Why I'm Like This: Burn's Story!

Burn's story, words of wisdom: **"We can beat Raimon without you guys from Diamond Dust. Prominence is enough for them!"- Nepper**

**ciao ciao mina! Any errors here...sorry...I typed over half of this in the morning...and we all know how that goes...**

**~nyo**


	14. Chapter 14: It's Over

**Sup mina! Chapter Fourteen!**

**0s0s0s0s**

**Chapter Fourteen: It's Over**

**13YO! Burn p.o.v.**

I woke up in a room. But there was one problem...It wasn't my room. Or Gazel's. It was more like I was tied down to a 'bed', no, a capsule, in a room I didn't recognize...that and when I looked to my right, in another capsule, was Gazel.

"Hey! Let me out! Where am I? Tell me or I'll kill somebody! TELL ME!" I yelled, trying to get free.

"Tisk tisk...Burn, no, Nagumo Haruya...so unfortunate that your 'team' had to suffer this fate as well."

"Gran! What is the meaning of this?"

"Shh...you'll wake up the others."

"What? Ok what the fuck is going on here Gran? After you took us from the stadium, what happened? Tell me!"

"Hmm...If I remember, you've been asleep for two days. You're the first to wake up, which means that all of your power is gone."

"Like hell! I'll get out of this easily! Just watch me!" I struggled to get out and noticed that I suddenly felt weaker. I turned and looked at my reflection in the shiny ground. The lines on my face, were gone. I looked at Gazel. His face seemed calm and relaxed. But then I saw him twitch, and wince in pain. Gazel was screaming in his sleep. "Gran! Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"You were worse."

My eyes widened as I realized the meaning of those words. The soon narrowed as I tried again, with all the strength I had to break out. Nothing.

"Ha ha! Nagumo-kun can't get out. Does he need a little help from Gran?" Gran taunted.

"Never! How can you do this to us! To me?"

"Hmm...Me? You've done this to yourself Nagumo Haruya-"

"BURN! My Name is Burn!"

"Not anymore it isn't. You've been exiled." Gran started to leave as he said, "By the way, your fiery power feels good mixed in with Gazel's ice cold power." And with that, he left.

"GRAN! DAMN YOU!" I finally broke out. I ran away, looking back at what I was trapped in. I looked around and saw who else was in the room. "Rean...Bonitona...Satosu...Saiden...Berkely...Heat...Nepper...All of you.."

"Burn-sama..." I turned my head to a weak voice whispering my name.

"Who is it?"

"It's me...Nepper, no Netsuha"

"What?" I ran over to him as I tried to get him out.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Your power has been drained and some has been given to Genesis. I don't know much else, but I know it ain't good." I said.

"Seems like the lines on your face disappeared huh?" Nepper commented.

"Yeah.." As soon as I said that, the ground started shaking. The capsules started to sink in the ground as well.

"Nepper!"

"Burn-sama...get revenge ok?" And he sunk into the ground.

"Nepper!" I then realized that Gazel was about to be gone to. I ran over to where he was, trying to get him out.

"Gazel...GAZEL! Wake up!" I yelled tapping the glass that separated us. No answer. "Gazel...wake up dammit!" He too finally sunk into the ground. "Gazel..." I just collapsed right where Gazel was, and stared blankly.

"Hehehe...poor Nagumo...Seem's like your pride has been lost. Or was it ever there?"

I shuddered as I heard Gran speak. I turned my head, and yelled, "GRAN!YOU CAN NEVER TAKE MY PRIDE AWAY FROM ME! YOU'VE TAKEN MY FAMILY, MY TEAM, AND MY BEST FRIEND, BUT YOU CAN DO NO MORE!" I got up ran to find the nearest exit. I found a door but it was closed. "Fuck it. ATOMIC FLARE!" I kicked the door open with the little strength I had left. I ran down the hallways, recognizingg the area as the 'forbidden area' of alieaacademy.. I finally knew what that 'forbidden area' really was. Place of the exiles.

"Keep running, but you'll never find them-"

"I don't want you telling me that!" I yelled at Gran, who was now using the loudspeaker to taunt me further. I turned the corner, stopped by no one else, but Oto-san.

"Oto-san..." I slowed down and halted.

"Nagumo...why must you defy my rules?"

"I didn't know it was...Gran was taunting me and-"

"He was trying to keep you from breaking my rules, Nagumo."

I sighed and looked down. I knew that if I defied Oto-san's rules, I would be in a world of shit. But then again, who said I already wasn't? "I don't care about your rules..." I smirked and said more, "Ok ok...just tell me where the rest are...and I won't hurt you. Decide you won't tell me?" I looked behind me, and kicked a guard in the face, leg surrounded in flames. "That happens."

"Nagumo..."

"He's getting his power back...how?" Shouted the injured guard.

"Sayonara suckas!" I jumped in the air and left.

**=!=!=!=!**

Never had I experienced something like this. Here I was, defying the rules and running around like crazy, trying to find Gazel! The hallways seemed endless as I ran and ran and ran! As soon as I got tired, I rested for a few seconds and looked around. The surroundings seemed familiar. _Way_ to familiar. "Holy shit! I've been going in circles fro the pass hour?" I whispered to myself. I looked at a wall, and I noticed a green label on it. I squinted my eyes and realized that the green tag said Gemini Storm! That's where they were being contained!

Imideatly I picked myself up and ran farther, hoping to find another door. Sure enough, there was another one, this time with a violet tag, that read _Epsilon_. "Alright! Just a little farther and I'll be at Prominence's and Gazel's room! As I ran for another 7 minutes,I found the Diamond Dust room. But underneath the tag, was another one that read 'moved rooms'. _Sweet! Almost there! _

5 minutes later, I was facing the door to my teammates. I tugged at the handle repeatedly, trying to open the door that labeled _Chaos._ _'C'mon!'_ I thought to myself as I kept tugging. After 4 minutes of trying, I kicked the door in frustration. "Son of a bitch! Why won't you open?"

"Maybe you just need to be patient."

"We found you!" Gran shouted as he came up from behind me.

"WHAT THE-hey! What are you doing here?"

Emerging from the hands behind his back, was a black metal bar. "This."

Let's just say that after that I saw black.

**=!=!=!=!=!**

"Burn-sama! Are you ok?" Holding my head, I realized that I was in a dim-lit room full of others.

"Where...am I?" I asked.

"Burn-sama! It's really you!" Rean?

"You're in the Chaos/Prominence/Diamond Dust holding room" IQ said to me.

"Or you could say the room where we'll get to watch the final battle." Satosu murmured.

I looked to my right and noticed a big window facing a soccer field. "So that's where we are..."

"Nagumo-kun!" Gazel ran up to me and hugged me.

"G-Gazel?" I gulped as I noticed everyone staring at us. "Hehe..."

"I thought you died! Or Gran abused you!"

"nope! Besides hitting me with a crowbar, not much-"

"Thank God you're safe!"

After that moment, IQ started to run a test on me to see if I didn't forget anything. The others were just chatting nonsense amongst each other. All in all, it was pretty ok to be exiled. Well, that is until my stomach growled.

"Umm...hey uh...is there like...any food around here?"

"Oh! About that...umm...We only get food two times a day. See how my ribs are starting to show-" Bonitona answered.

"Ok I understand thanks!" I didn't want anyone(specificly Berkley, IQ, Heat, and Droll) to get nosebleeds(You do know how big Bonitona's tits are right?). "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm pooped. I'm gonna crash for a bit so see ya-"

"BURN-SAMA! MINA! LOOK!" Berkley shouted as he pointed towards the window.

Everybody looked out the window. What we saw was Raimon unloading their stuff on the field.

"The Final Battle...It's here!"

There goes my nap...

**0s0s0s0s0s0s**

Kill me, I know this chapter has to be the shortest one out of all of them...I promise the next one will be longer! I have a day off this week so most likely I will be able to make chapter 15 special! As for the video, I realize that the link didn't work, so Imma post it again(hopefully it won't screw up this time!): you tu be .c om /wat ch?v=TE 6ap 5Pz M EU delete spaces!

School is VERY hard and tiring this year, since, I am no longer a 7th grader, but a MIDDLE SCHOOL SENIOR! XD 8TH GRADE FTW! not really. A lotta shit's been happening, and thanks for understanding my...problems. Btw...SAKKA YAROU ZE!

Next Chapter!

Chapter Fifteen: The Final Battle

Summary: After so long, the final battle between raimon and aliea is here! Watch as Burn and the others bawl and cry over such sad events!

Sorry if the summary sucked...

ciao ciao!

~KV Nessa


	15. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**THE 15TH CHAPTER OF BURN'S STORY IS IN PROGRESS!**

And nao a message from the author:

**mina-san, I am SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating! Life has kinda been crap for me lately, and I have a MAJOR writers block. PLEASE keep reading the story, as this has been the most successful story(as of now). **

**This message will be deleted when the next chapter is posted!**

**Thankies 4 understanding!**

≈**KVNESSA**


End file.
